Монки Д. Луффи/История/События во время и после таймскипа
Во время таймскипа Во время таймскипа, Луффи разрабатывает Четвёртый Гир для того, чтобы помочь ему покорить зверей на острове Русукаина. Позже он спросил Рэйли, как улучшить его силу атаки с ним, и Рэйли предупредил его о последствиях его использования. Тем не менее, позже Луффи узнал, как правильно использовать Четвёртый Гир. Обучая Хаки Наблюдения Луффи, Рэйли бросил вызов Луффи, чтобы уклониться 100 раз с завязанными глазами или ему не разрешалось есть. Когда Луффи атаковал вслепую, он случайно ударил обед Рэйли, заставив его ударить Луффи. Лежав на земле, некоторые животные дали ему пищу, но Луффи отказался есть то, что они предложили. Во время более позднего разговора Рэйли заметил, как Луффи умел ощущать чувства живых существ. Он также упомянул, что есть люди, которые могут увидеть проблеск в будущем и спросил Луффи, что бы он сделал, если бы встретил одного из этих людей. После обучения Луффи основам Хаки, Рэйли сказал ему, что Хаки становится сильнее, когда у кого-то есть более сильный противник. 3D2Y Луффи продолжает тренироваться с Рэйли, обучая его тому, как использовать Хаки, пережив враждебную среду острова. Луффи продолжает тренироваться, но следует за запахом еды, приготовленный для него Куджа (за исключением Хэнкок, ещё вернувшегося на Амазон Лили). Именно тогда пират по имени Бэрнди Ворлд появляется и похищает Сандерсонию и Мэриголд, победив Луффи. Хэнкок слышала всё это по Дэн Дэн Муси от Бэрнди, бросая вызов ей, чтобы прийти к нему за сёстрами, оставив для неё Вивр-карту. Рэйли, Хэнкок и Нён удается найти Луффи и оживить его. Хэнкок, естественно, хочет спасти своих сестёр, и Луффи решает помочь, несмотря на возражения Рэйли, так как он всё ещё находится в середине тренировки. В конце концов он соглашается, но только после того, как Луффи обещает не делать слишком много шума, чтобы скрыться от Морских Дозорных. Пираты Куджа в конечном итоге добрались до их корабля, который, как выяснилось, был массивной подводной лодкой на базе острова. Луффи и Хэнкок прыгнули на борт, чтобы начать спасательную операцию с двух первых боев против Себастьяна — рыбочеловека и сильного члена Пиратов Ворлда. Несмотря на некоторые трудности, им удалось победить его. Тем временем Луффи и Хэнкок упали в люк в салоне корабля. Немного побежав, они пошли в открытую зону и были разделены, когда они попытались спуститься по коридору. Ворлд снова встретился с Луффи, насмехаясь над его слабостью и его неспособностью спасти Эйса. Луффи сражался, но проиграл Ворлдом, который беспощадно его сбивает с ног, заканчивая тем, что он прибивает Луффи к полу с помощью сюрикенов и выбивает его с помощью удара Хаки. Багги и его команда, которая смотрела бой из укрытия, пытаются помочь Луффи восстановить свои силы, а в то время Хэнкок противостоит Найтин. Луффи, вспомнив свое обещание своей команде и Рэйли, приходит в сознание и отправляется за Ворлдом вдогонку. Однако ему преграждает путь сила Кюбу Кюбу но Ми Гайрама которые позволили ему сдвинуть коридоры корабля вокруг его прихотей. Между ними начинается бой, но в последствии был прерван появлением Багги и его командой, который они выиграли для Луффи время, чтобы он побежал вперёд. Луффи прибыл туда и снова столкнулся с Ворлдом в битве. Ему удалось устоять против него, но скорость и опыт Ворлда в Хаки ставят Луффи в невыгодном положении, что приводит ещё к одному поражению. Управляя формой Хаки над обеими руками, ему удалось пробить защиту Байрунди. В этот момент появляется Хэнкок, которой Луффи говорит забирать сестёр и уходить, и то, что он сам справится с Ворлдом. Она сделала это с собственным приказом, чтобы Луффи выжил. Луффи и Ворлд начинают свою финальную битву, снова высмеивая его за то, что он не смог спасти Эйса. После обмена ударов, Луффи удается пробить защиту противника. После обмена быстрых огненных ударов, Луффи удаётся пробить защиту Ворлда. Луффи наносит финальный удар Гому Гому но Красным Ястребом, которым он отправляет Ворлда прямиком на шипы. После победы Луффи покидает корабль. Хэнкок и Пираты Куджа с нетерпением ждали Луффи, думая, что он потерялся в результате взрыва. Но, к счастью, ему удавалось выбраться и спрыгнуть на их корабль вовремя, а Хэнкок мчится и обнимает его, к большому шоку её семьи, Луффи и даже самой. После этого Луффи вернулся в Русукайну, чтобы продолжить свои тренировки, а Багги получил кредит за поражение Ворлда. Сага Острова Рыболюдей Арка Возвращения на Сабаоди Воссоединение После двух лет тренировок Луффи встретил Хэнкок, Мэриголд, Сандерсонию, Маргарет и Нён, готовых отвезти его обратно на Архипелаг Сабаоди. Луффи повернулся к группе невероятно огромных животных и сказал им отойти от его друзей. Сандерсония подчеркнула, что Луффи стал "Боссом" всего этого острова. Луффи жалуется, что он не может съесть этих животных сейчас, потому что они его друзья, но Хэнкок обещает, что еду ждет его на борту корабля, который он собирается использовать, чтобы добраться до архипелага Сабаоды. Луффи затем рассказал, что Рэйли оставил его на 6 месяцев раньше, чем планировал, так как Луффи смог выучить всё, чему мог его обучить Рэйли. Когда Хэнкок высказала идею стать женой Луффи, тот напрямую отказался, но после отблагодарил ее. Затем Луффи надел обратно свою соломенную шляпу, символ пирата Соломенной Шляпы Луффи, вернувшись со своих каникул. Группа отправилась на Архипелаг Сабаоди. После того как они достигли места, которое находилось недалеко от Архипелага Сабаоди, Хэнкок дала ему свой плащ, который она носила в Импел Дауне, поддельные усы и огромный рюкзак, заполненный разными вещами. Затем он покинул корабль Куджа на маленькой лодке. Пока он искал свою команду на Архипелаге Сабаоди, Луффи случайно толкнул фальшивого себя. Самозванец попросил Луффи остановиться и умолять его о прощении. Луффи извинился и снова толкнул его, продолжая идти. Это спровоцировало самозванца пристрелить Луффи, но тот просто быстро уклонился и затем отключил всю поддельную команду с помощью Королевского Хаки и продолжил движение, следуя за Вивр-картой. Луффи решил надеть фальшивые усы, который ему дала Хэнкок. Вскоре он встречает фальшивого Зоро и фальшивого Санджи, который считает настоящими, и последовал за ними обратно к поддельному Луффи. Луффи, следуя за фальшивыми членами команды к фальшивому капитану на 46 Роще, пришёл на большой подиум, где собралась вся команда самозванцев. Пока фальшивый Луффи рассказывал о своей мести над Луффи, Морской Дозор с Пасифистами и Сэнтомару атаковал это место. Пока Пасифисты били новых рекрутов Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы-самозванцев, настоящий Луффи раскрывается всем присутствующим после того, как Сэнтомару вытащил самозванца, которым оказался пират "Двуличный" Демаро Блэк с наградой 26 000 000 и сразу приказал одному из Пасифист найти его. thumb|238x238px|Луффи легко побеждает РХ-5. Луффи уклонился от лазерных атак Пасифисты с помощью Хаки Наблюдения и победил его с одного удара своим Гому Гому но Реактивным Пистолетом, наполненным Хаки Вооружения. Это доказало всем зрителям, к их удивлению, что он действительно настоящий Соломенная Шляпа. Настоящий Зоро и настоящий Санджи встретили Луффи, затем вдвоём победили Пасифисту. Пока они убегали от Морского Дозора, Луффи увидел Рэйли и благодарил его за всё, прежде чем прощаться с ним, заявив "Я стану Королём Пиратов" ещё раз, и побежал к 42 Роще. Пока "Трио Монстров" возвращалось на Таузенд Санни, они обнаружили Морской Дозор, блокировавший им путь. Но команде помогла Перона, которая разобралась с дозорными с помощью "Негативных Пустот". Затем она проинформировала трио о том, что Морской Дозор пришёл с моря. Они были подобраны Чоппером и гигантской птицей, которые быстро доставили трио на корабль. Потом у Луффи выдался шанс повосхищаться новым телом Фрэнки перед тем, как их снова атаковали. Хэнкок и Пираты Куджа пришли к Луффи на помощь, помешав дозорным на них нападать. thumb|210px|left|После двухлетней разлуки Пираты Соломенной Шляпы, наконец, погружаются под воду, направляясь к Острову Рыболюдей. Когда Луффи рассказал, что знает её, то стал объектом зависти Санджи, в то время как Усопп и Нами были удивлены, что его отправили на Амазон Лили. Затем они начали готовиться к отплытию, а Нами рассказала как управлять покрытым смолой кораблём. Луффи сказал своей команде, что он о многом хочет с ними поговорить, и поблагодарил их за то, что они следовали его двухлетнему плану. Затем капитан заявил, что настало время посетить Остров Рыболюдей. Когда Морской Дозор собирался снова попробовать поймать Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, те погрузились под воду и направились к Острову Рыболюдей. Арка Острова Рыболюдей Подводное Приключение Пока Санни плыл под водой, Луффи был впечатлён и заворожен видами вокруг него. Он и Зоро пытались затем поймать какую-нибудь рыбу, но были побиты за это Усоппом и Чоппером. Когда Санджи вдруг вылетел из пузыря, по причине его жуткого кровотечения из носа, вызванного слабостью перед женщинами, то Луффи схватил его и вернул обратно. Затем Нами дальше объясняла все свойства покрытия их корабля. Луффи и Зоро один раз снова захотели половить рыбу, но снова их ударили Усопп и Чоппер. Увидев, что Санджи не в состоянии что либо приготовить, Луффи решил поделиться бэнто, которое дала ему Хэнкок с собой, со своей командой. Фрэнки затем раскрыл команде, что Бартоломью Кума был тем, кто охранял их корабль вместе с Хаттян и Дювалем. Он сказал, что нашел его напротив Санни, а позже Рэйли рассказал ему, что Кума договорился с Вегапанком, чтобы тот встроил ему миссию "защищать корабль" до прибытия Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Пока Пираты Соломенной Шляпы удивлялись настоящему намерению Кумы, Карибу и его команда следовали за ними на дистанции, пытавшись догнать корабль. С морской коровой Пираты Карибу смогли нагнать их и приготовились к нападению. Карибу быстро высадился на Таузенд Санни. Однако, перед тем как его команда смогла сделать тоже самое, морская корова, оказавшаяся Мому, испугалась, увидев Луффи, Нами и Санджи, и уплыла в другую сторону вместе с оставшимися на ней членами команды, оставив Карибу одного. После этого Пираты Соломенной Шляпы повязали Карибу. thumb|210px|Луффи использует "Гому Гому но Слоновью Пушки" для победы над Кракеном. Когда команда путешествовала по глубоким течениям, им повстречался морской монстр Кракен. Луффи решил приручить его и заставить тащить их корабль по дну, к ужасу его команде. Но затем он понял, что находился под водой, и это окажется проблемой. Карибу представил Мобильный пузырь для сражений. Луффи, Зоро и Санджи использовали его, чтобы биться с Кракеном под водой. Луффи упрекнул Зоро за то, что тот отрезал монстру щупальце, а позже накаутировал чудовище "Гому Гому но Слоновьей Пушки". "Трио Монстров" победило Кракена, но из-за того, что те не надели спасательный трос, связывавшего их и корабль, они разделились, когда трио подхватило морское течение "подводный водопад". Позже Луффи удачно приручил чудовище и назвал его Сурумэ. Однако, поскольку пузыри Луффи и Санджи лопнулись, Зоро пришлось поделиться своим. После некоторого поиска корабля, в конце концов, они нашли Таузенд Санни и успели спасти остальных Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы от Умибодзу. После воссоединения с командой Луффи был сильно взбудоражен, когда услышал о подводном извержении вулкана. Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы смогли избежать извержения благодаря Сурумэ и Поп Грину Усоппу. Вскоре команда увидела Остров Рыболюдей. Затем Луффи начал восторгаться представлениями о еде на этом острове. Потом появилась банда подводных монстров, которых возглавлял Хаммонд. Хаммонд дал команде два варианта дальнейшего развития событий: либо они присоединяются к Новым пиратам Рыболюдей, либо умирают. Пока все готовились к побегу с помощью "Coup de Burst", Луффи отказался. Происшествие в Подводном Раю Хаммонд плохо воспринял отказ Луффи и приготовился к нападению на Таузенд Санни. Фрэнки активировал "Coup de Burst", и корабль пролетел через пузырь, окружавшего остров. После прохождения через пузырь они попали в течение, которое разделило пиратов. Луффи проснулся в доме Кейми, где также были Санджи, Усопп и Чоппер. Кейми представила им некоторых своих друзей – Русалкок-пятерняшек. Затем она повела их Бухту Русалок. Пока команда расслаблялась в Бухте Русалок, Луффи спросил Кейми, может ли он увидеть Дзимбэя. Кейми рассказала, что он не на острове. Луффи был разочарован, поскольку очень ждал встречи с ним. Вскоре русалки сообщили Кейми, что группа королевской армии приближалась сюда. Луффи и Чоппер спрятались за камнями, а Санджи укрыла русалка. Три брата из Дворца Нептуна появились, они искали людей, которые незаконно пробрались на территорию острова. Русалки отрицали, что видели их. Когда братья-принцы уже стали уплывать, у Санджи произошло огромное кровотечение из носа, которое было самым большим за всё это время. Пока Санджи был в критическом состоянии, Луффи, Чоппер и Усопп умоляли о донорстве. Хаммонд и его группа появились и рассказали о том, как погиб Фишер Тайгер. После битвы Фишер Тайгер тоже был на грани жизни и смерти из-за огромной потери крови, но никто из людей ему не помог. Хаммонд продолжает утверждать, что из-за того, что люди бросили Фишера Тайгера умереть, они придумали закон — запретить рыбочеловекам и русалкам делиться кровью с людьми. Затем он попытался схватить 4 Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы с помощью сети, но Луффи быстро увернулся, используя Второй Гир, и победил всю его команду за считанные секунды, включая морское чудовище, на котором он продемонстрировал Королевское Хаки. Кейми взобралась на корабль братьев и позвала пиратов на борт, поскольку донора можно было найти только в городе. В городе Кейми и четыре пирата нашли убежище в Кафе Русалок Мадам Сярли. Мадам Сярли предоставила им комнату, где они могли лечить Санджи. Луффи и остальные удачливо нашли двух доноров-окам – Сплэша и Сплаттера, которые с удовольствием согласились отдать кровь Санджи. Когда Санджи очнулся, Луффи вспомнил, что он получил небольшой шрам после столкновения с Хаммондом и его шайкой, когда осьминог смог заблокировать его атаку. Чоппер проверил рану и сказал, что Луффи отравлен и удивился, что его тело могло сопротивляться яду. Луффи вспомнил старого врага – Магеллана. Пока Санджи был с Чоппером, Луффи, Усопп и Кейми пошли в само кафе и встретились с его владельцем — Мадам Сярли. Луффи и Усопп удивился кристальному шару и узнали, что она – предсказательница. Затем Кейми посадила их за стол. Луффи был невероятно огорчён, что в кафе не подают мясо. Вскоре группа встретила Брука и Паппага, и они счастливо воссоединились с ним. Паппаг осчастливил Луффи, когда сказал ему, что добудет капитану мясо морских монстров. Группа путешествовала на рыбьем такси, и Луффи увидел разнообразие рыболюдей и русалок. Вскоре они пересеклись с фабрикой конфет, на которой было изображение пиратского флага Большой Мамочки. После того, как они узнали, что Большая Мамочка – новая защитница Острова Рыболюдей, Луффи заметил, что, наверное, она – хороший человек, и поинтересовался встретит ли он её когда-нибудь. Когда они проехали фабрику, пятерка подъехала к дому Паппага. Луффи и группа вскоре увидели магазин модной одежды Criminal на первом этаже. Как только они вошли в магазин, пятерка нашла Нами, которая активно торговалась с продавцом. Паппаг сказал, что Пираты Соломенной Шляпы могут взять себе, что хотят бесплатно. После того как они услышали это, Пираты Соломенной Шляпы быстро обчистили магазин, к ужасу Паппага. Затем они заметили смятение на улице и увидели там короля Нептуна, который приехал встретить пиратов и пригласить их к себе во дворец. Пираты вместе с Паппагом и Кейми сели на Мегало, в то время как Нептун был на Хоэ . На пути во дворец Луффи проводил время за разглядыванием достопримечательностей острова. Когда они прибыли во дворец Рюгу, Луффи восторгался всем, что только видел. После того как они вошли во дворец, Луффи отделился от группы в поисках еды. Луффи следовал за запахом, но потерялся. Он увидел дверь, откуда, как он думал, доносился запах еды. Она была двойной, огромной, сделанной из металла, имела две ручки и звонок. В дверях были три меча, двусторонний топор и голова утренней звезды. Луффи, полностью игнорировав оружие, подумал, что это напоминает ему Импел Даун. Он поинтересовался насколько вкусно еда за крепкой дверью. Когда Луффи вошёл, было тёмно, но потом увидел еду на другой стороне комнаты, и сразу поинтересовался, а не банкетный зал ли это. Затем он задумался, что, возможно, это погреб с едой. Затем он решил, что возьмёт немного еды, так как его живот был на пределе. Пока он бежал через всю комнату, Луффи врезался во что-то. Он подумал, что это очень мягкий коралл. Когда он в первый раз потрогал коралл, Луффи услышал мычанье, но предположил, что это кто-то снаружи. Затем он начал прыгать на нём, сравнивая его последовательность с пудингом. Вскоре он услышал, как кто-то спросил есть ли кто-нибудь в комнате. Вдруг включился свет, и Луффи начал падать. thumb|left|210px|Луффи встречает принцессу русалок. Он упал перед гигантской русалкой, принцессой русалок – Сирахоси. То, что было кораллом в его представлении, оказалось материалом её топа, а мягким материалом оказалась её грудь. Она спросила, что он делал на чьём-то теле и кто он. Луффи был поражён её размером. Затем она сказала, что если он пришёл за её жизнью, то ей не страшно. Принцесса пыталась спрятать свой страх, заявив, что она – дочь Нептуна, но не смогла удержать слёзы, которые оказались настолько большими, что Луффи пришлось уклоняться от них. Потом она закричала, позвав братьев и отца, когда Луффи сказал, что ничего против неё не имеет. Пока она продолжала плакать, топор, брошенный Вандер Деккеном IX, влетел в её комнату, нацелившись на принцессу. Луффи остановил топор и спас Сирахоси жизнь. Когда охранники вбежали в её комнату, она спрятала Луффи от них. Она рассказала им, что крик, который они слышали, исходил из её комнаты, поскольку ей приснился кошмар. Правый Министр объяснил ситуацию, связанную с Пиратами Соломенной Шляпы. Когда охранники ушли, Сирахоси поговорила с Луффи. Пока Луффи ел, она задавала ему кучу вопросов о внешнем мире, восторгалась как Луффи мог столько есть и трогала его за щёки. Затем он покричал на принцессу за это, а она начала плакать, поскольку до него такого никто не делал. Луффи подметил, что Сирахоси – большая плакса, заставляя её плакать ещё больше. Позже он пообещал, что погуляет с ней за пределами дворца и будет защищать её от Вандер Деккена IX. Луффи спросил Сирахоси, куда она хочет пойти. Она ответила, что хочет посетить Морской Лес. Когда Сирахоси снова начала плакать, Луффи начал называть её "трусишкой". Понимая, что её размер привлечёт внимание, Луффи придумал план. Когда Брук и Правый Министр вошли в её комнату, русалка уплыла оттуда в пасти Мегало, в то время как Луффи сидел на его верху. Как только они покинули дворец, Сирахоси сказала Луффи, что она хотела бы посетить одну могилу в Морском Лесу. Не зная, что Дзимбэй как раз ждал его там, Луффи отправился туда. Пока они парили над Коралловым Холмом, Луффи заметил Чоппера, Санджи и перевязанного Хаттяна. Он спрыгнул с акулы, чтобы поболтать с ними, но был встречен обвинениями в похищениях русалок в свой адрес от горожан. Мегало достиг своего предела, и из него показалась Сирахоси. Горожане Острова Рыболюдей сразу заключили, что он похитил принцессу русалок. thumb|210px|Луффи побеждает Вандер Дэккена IX. После связывания Луффи, Чоппера, Санджи и Хаттяна горожане начали обсуждать, что делать с этой группой. Как только они решили, что лучший вариант – это отрубить им головы, вдруг туда прилетел Вандер Деккен IX, предлагая Сирахоси выйти за него замуж. Та отказалась, называя Вандер Дэккена "не своим типом". Разозлившись, пират приготовился убить её. Горожане призывали её убегать, но Луффи сказал, чтобы она никуда не отходила, ведь он не сможет её защитить, если принцесса будет слишком далеко. Луффи использовал Королевское Хаки, чтобы вырубить окружавших его рыболюдей и использовал только ноги для победы над Вандер Деккеном. Затем Сирахоси развязала Луффи к удивлению горожан. Принцесса, Луффи и его друзья запрыгнули позже на Мегало, пытаясь убежать с площади, но Вандер Деккен позвал Вадацуми, чтобы остановить их. Однако Луффи ударил гиганта в рот ударом Гому Гому но Реактивным Пистолетом, выбив один из его зубов. Группа затем продолжила свой путь к Морскому Лесу. Они вскоре добрались до Морского Леса и встретили Дзимбэя, Фрэнки и Дена. Луффи представил Сирахоси Фрэнки и был счастлив снова увидеть Дзимбэя. Фрэнки затем представил ему Дена. После остановки ещё одного топора, летевшего в Сирахоси, Луффи наблюдал за русалкой у могилы её матери. Затем прибыли Нами и Кейми, доложившие о плохих новостях во дворце Рюгу. Дзимбэй затем решил раскрыть, что именно он нёс ответственность за позволение Арлонгу отправиться в Ист Блю. Прежде чем Дзимбэй начал своё объяснение, Луффи показал свою забывчивость, не вспомнив, что Ёсаку говорил о Дзимбэе в Ист Блю, да и забыв имя Фишера Тайгера. Луффи слушал Хаттяна, пока тот рассказывал о тёмной истории рыболюдей, а затем Дзимбэя, который говорил об идеалах королевы Отохимэ и Фишера Тайгера. Луффи всё это время спал, запомнив только начало, когда Отохимэ противостояла вору. После окончания истории Санджи разбудил Луффи, ударив его. Вдруг появилось визуальное изображение по Дэн Дэн Муси, и группа начала слушать речь Ходи. После рассказа о своем плане создания нового Королевства Рюгу, Ходи оставил сообщение Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы. После казни Нептуна он собирался утопить Зоро, Брука и Усоппа. Затем он показал новую награду за Луффи, которая составляла 400 000 000. Луффи радовался за новую награду, а Нами ругала его за это. Позже он решил, что если Ходи хочет драки, то он её получит. Однако, Дзимбэй говорит ему, чтобы он не пошёл, поскольку после победы над Ходи жители бы ещё больше возненавидели Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Но Луффи ответил, что хочет спасти своих соратников и что, если Дзимбэй хочет остановить его, ему придётся сражаться с ним. thumb|210px|Луффи, Санджи, и Дзимбэй попадают под общий удар. Луффи всё ещё настаивал на том, чтобы отправиться во дворец Рюгу. Он попытался запрыгнуть на Мегало, но Дзимбэй остановил его своим каратэ рыболюдей. Луффи контратаковал его Гому Гому но Реактивной Печатью, а Дзимбэй заблокировал удар. Затем они нападают друг на друга, когда между ними появился клон Робин. Перед тем, как они снова столкнулись, клон исчез, а Луффи и Дзимбэй ударили друг друга и Санджи, побежавшего к клону Робин. После появления настоящей Робин, Дзимбэй ещё раз попытался убедить Луффи, но Луффи показал свою упрямость. Дзимбэй придумал план, который сделает Луффи героем, а не злодеем. Луффи отказался сначала, но позже согласился, поскольку Дзимбэй обещал дать ему столько мяса, сколько он захочет. Битва за Остров Рыболюдей thumb|left|210px|Пираты Соломенной Шляпы и Дзимбэй сталкиваются против Новых Пиратов Рыболюдей на Площаде Гёнкорд. Луффи отправляется на Площадь Гёнкорд, скрываясь внутри Мегало. Он выскакивает изо рта Мегало в тот момент, когда Ходи собрался убить Нептуна и нападает на лидера переворота, отправив его в полёт. После того, как Дзимбэй кричит остальным членам команды, Нами удается украсть письмо от Мировой Знати, а также ключи от замков королевской семьи, которые Робин использует, чтобы освободить их. Над площадью появляются Таузенд Санни и кит Нептуна – Хое. Санни стреляет по Новым Пиратам Рыболюдей из пушки Гаона в то время как кит спасает своего хозяина и принцев. Жители острова спрашивают Луффи, он друг им или враг, на что он отвечает, что это их надо решать. Остальные члены команды собрались на площади, и готовы сражаться с командой Ходи вместе с Дзимбэем. Услышав, что в конечном итоге Ходи планирует стать Королём Пиратов, Луффи приходит в ярость. Когда Ходи приказывает своим подчинённым, напасть на Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, Луффи вырубает половину из них в одно мгновение Королевской Хаки. Затем он говорит Ходи, что независимо от того, кто планирует стать Королём Пиратов, им может быть только один. Луффи активирует Третий Гир и вырубает ещё подчинённых Ходи. thumb|Луффи наносит удар Ходи. Когда сражение с Новыми Пиратами Рыболюдей начинается, Луффи теряет время на просмотр и восхищение новом оружием Фрэнки из Системы Солдатских Доков: Черный Носорог и Брачио Танк. Когда Ходи приказывает Сурумэ атаковать, Луффи напоминает Кракену, что они друзья. Луффи затем прыгает на спину Сурумэ и зверь нападает на Новых Пиратов Рыболюдей. Тогда Ходи угрожает убить семью Сурумэ на Северном полюсе за неподчинение ему, и Луффи понимает, почему Сурумэ пришлось вступить к нему. Затем он говорит Кракену, что он будет защищать его братьев тоже. Затем он подходит к Ходи, разгневанный угрозами рыбочеловека к Сурумэ. Он уклоняется от атак пиратов, и наносит Ходи быстрый и опустошительным удар в челюсть. Ходи отвечает Луффи ударом в лицо, но из-за резинового тела Луффи и любительских каратэ рыболюдей Ходи шея Луффи растягивается назад. Луффи воспользовавшись ситуацией использует Хаки Вооружения и укрепляет её лоб. Когда дивизия "Железных Щитов" приходит защищать Ходи, Луффи побеждает их своей головой. Затем он использует Хаки снова, чтобы укрепить свою руку, и блокирует удар Ходи, а затем укрепляет ногу и наносит Ходи мощный удар. Ходи атакует его шквалом Ябусамэ, но Луффи использует Хаки Наблюдения, чтобы увернуться, и затем наносит Ходи удар Хаки, который отправил его в полёт. Луффи отметил, что Ходи было тяжело, когда ему удалось встать обратно. Увидев Сирахоси, готовую принести себя в жертву, чтобы Ной не уничтожил остров (и Ходи поднимается на Ной за Вандер Деккеном IX), Луффи говорит команде, что он идёт за ним. После получения пузыря из коралла от Дзимбэя, Луффи хватается за ноги и готов катапультироваться к Ною с помощью Санджи. После того как Санджи отправляет Луффи в полёт, он приземляется на одной из цепей. Луффи покрывает себя пузырём, прежде чем он попадает в море. Ходи пытается атаковать Луффи, но ему помогает Фукабоси. Луффи говорит Фукабоcи доставить его на палубу Ноя, но Ходи идет вперёд них. После того как Ходи наносит сокрушительный удар по Деккену, он пытается убить Сирахоси. Луффи хватает Ходи и бросает его. Ходи это пугает, но он всё равно уверен, что остров Рыболюдей будет разрушен, а Луффи не может остановить его. Однако, Луффи уверен в своих силах после его двухлетних тренировок. Когда Сирахоси меняет свой курс, Ходи пытается остановить ее, но его снова схватил Луффи. К сожалению, Деккен без сознания, и корабль больше не идёт за Сирахоси и начинает падать на остров. Луффи планирует уничтожить Ной, но Фукабоси говорит ему, что корабль слишком важен, чтобы уничтожать его и что они должны сдвинуть его. Когда Луффи и принц сражаются против Ходи, он продолжает мешать им остановить Ной. Луффи наносит удар Ходи, отправляя его на корабль, а Ходи делает отверстие в воздушном пузыре, чтобы не дать Луффи попасть туда. После того, как Фукабоси узнаёт истинный характер Ходи, Ходи снова пытается остановить Луффи и Сирахоси, но Луффи разбивает Кирисамэ и отправляет в полёт Ходи, а Ходи снова возвращается. Фукабоси рассказывает Луффи о том, как Новые Пираты Рыболюдей были сформированы из ненависти и негодования. Когда принц говорит о том, как всё происходит, он просит Луффи вернуть Остров Рыболюдей к нулю. Луффи говорит Фукабоси, что он не позволит никому разрушить Остров Рыболюдей, потому что они друзья. Ходи снова напал на Луффи, но Луффи сумел нанести очень сильный удар по груди Ходи. thumb|210px|Луффи победил Ходи Гому Гому но Красного Ястребом. После атаки, Ходи был отправлен в направлении Ноя и разбился там. Поднявшись и увидев, что Луффи подходит к нему, Ходи ест больше таблеток и готовится атаковать Луффи. Он использует новую атаку под названием "Мурасаме", но он терпит неудачу, поскольку Луффи уклоняется от своей атаки. Луффи затем контратакует, используя "Гому гому но Слоновьей Пушкой", и, наконец, побеждает Ходи Джонса. После того, как Ходи был побеждён, Луффи начинает уничтожать Ной. Когда он нападает на корабль своими атаками, рана, которую он получил от Ходи, начинает много открывать к ужасу Сирахоси. Луффи разрушает корабль на мелкие части, до тех пор, пока Сирахоси вдруг не кричала на Луффи, чтобы он остановился. Луффи видит, что корабль был остановлен Морскими Королями. Из-за помощи морских королей, Луффи больше не нужно было уничтожать Ной. После этого Луффи падает в обморок из-за его ран, полученных в бою и он рад, что все в безопасности. thumb|210px|left|Дзимбэй спасает жизнь Луффи, отдавая свою кровь. Луффи теряет много крови во время боя. Сирахоси принесла Луффи назад на площадь. И Чоппер просит донора крови, но граждане отказываются помочь. Но к счастью Дзимбэй становится донором Луффи. Во время переливания, Луффи приходит в сознание и просит с улыбкой Дзимбэя присоединиться к его команде. Вечеринка После Битвы, Огромные Новости и Отъезд Не желая быть благодарными как герои, Луффи и остальные быстро покинули площадь. Дзимбэй неохотно отклоняет предложение Луффи присоединиться к Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы, и говорит, что, хотя он и благодарен за предложение, у него есть незаконченные дела, о которых нужно позаботиться, но если они будут сделаны, он ещё раз попросит с радостью присоединиться, и Луффи согласился. Один из охранников Нептуна догоняет команду, и через Дэн Дэн Муси Нептун приглашает их на банкет. Луффи с радостью принимает и отправляется сначала к Хати и Кейми. Все они прибывают во дворец и проводят огромную вечеринку в честь своей победы. Некоторое время после вечеринки Дзимбэй беседует с Луффи и его нынешними членами команды о важной информации. Дзимбэй рассказывает им о событиях , который произошли за два года, когда они были далеко. Он рассказывает им о споре между Кудзан и Сакадзуки о должности адмирала флота. Сакадзуки выиграл эту должность, и Кудзан ушёл, чтобы не служить Акайну. Дзимбэй затем объясняет, что Пираты Чёрной Бороды обрели власть, когда Чёрная Борода стал Ёнко. Он также предупреждает их, что Пираты Чёрной Бороды воруют способности могущественных пользователей Дьявольских плодов для их использования, но Луффи игнорирует его и заявляет, что он работает лучше, не делая планов. Затем Луффи чувствует что-то не так и идет проведать Сирахоси с Зоро и Санджи и обнаруживает, что Карибу пытается похитить её. Луффи спасает Сирахоси, отправляя Карибу в полёт из дворца. Когда Нами узнаёт, что у Карибу есть сокровища, она посылает Луффи, Зоро и Санджи, чтобы захватить его и получить сокровища для неё. Затем трио находит бессознательное Карибу и собирает все украденные сокровища. На обратном пути во дворец они видят толпу перед фабрикой конфет. Луффи затем небрежно сообщает посланникам Большой Мамочки, что он съел все конфеты. Один из посланников – Пекомс затем задаётся вопросом о том, что говорит леденец Луффи. Однако, его товарищ по команде – Барон Тамаго вмешивается, спрашивая, действительно ли Луффи съел конфеты. Луффи говорит, что он это сделал, и Тамаго объясняет, что Остров Рыболюдей находится под защитой Большой Мамочки, и он будет уничтожен, если ежемесячное предложение конфет не будет сделано. Дэн Дэн Муси прозвенел, и Пекомс говорит, что это Большая Мама звонит. Луффи берет его и кричит ей, что он станет Королём Пиратов и что он съел все конфеты Острова Рыболюдей. Большая Мамочка не верит ему сначала, говоря, что он только прикрывает Остров Рыболюдей. Луффи решительно настаивает на том, что он сделал и предлагает сокровища Ёнко. Затем Тамаго предлагает Большой Мамочке принять деньги, из-за того, что Пираты Кида затопили два их корабля. Большая Мамочка кричит на него, говоря, что она решила нацелиться на Луффи вместо Острова Рыболюдей. Луффи бросает вызов ей, говоря, что он победит её и сделает Остров Рыболюдей своей территорией. Несмотря на то, что Луффи взбесил Большую Мамочку, он всё ещё передаёт сокровища Тамаго и Пекомсу. Затем Трио Монстров возвращается в Дворец Рюгу и объясняет ситуацию всем. Затем трое получают избиение от Нами за раздачу сокровищ. thumb|left|210px|Луффи и его команда дают обещание Сирахоси о встречи при возвращении на Остров Рыболюдей. Позже, когда Пираты Соломенной Шляпы покидают Остров Рыболюдей, Сирахоси плачет от желания, чтобы Луффи остался дольше, что заставляет Луффи ругать её за то, что она так плачет, и извиняется. Когда Пираты Соломенной шляпы уходят, Сирахоси клянётся Луффи, что перестанет плакать. Затем Луффи делает с ней розовое обещание, что, если они снова соберутся, он выведет её на поверхность. После отплытия с острова Луффи с нетерпением ждет встречи с Шанксом. Когда они отправляются в Новый Мир, команда решает поймать морских монстров, чтобы поесть. Когда они пытаются поймать кого-то, они попадают в белую бурю и всасываются, но останавливаются группой китов, которые напоминают Лабуна. После того, как Брук поет Сакэ Бинкса, чтобы доставить им удовольствие, они помогают принять их на поверхность Нового Мира, и Луффи говорит, что погода прекрасна, когда все остальные прокомментировали погоду. Сага Дресс Розы Эпизод Луффи Арка Амбиций Z Славный Остров One Piece Фильм: Z thumb|left|210px|Луффи и команда празднуют сезон Цветения Вишни. Луффи и команда празднуют сезон Цветения Вишни. Луффи сходит с ума, набивая себя мясом, пока Брук поёт. Чоппер становится расстроенным при вдыхании яда, дрейфующего в воздухе, в то время как Брук вдохновляется написать песню об этом. Запах проявляется в результате отравления ядом Усоппа над его Поп Грин, так как Робин счастливо поливает некоторые из растений. Усопп успокаивает Луффи, что яд предназначен только для убийства червей с Зоро, проявляющим симпатию к испорченному аромату его алкоголя. Чоппер находит, что его молоко всё ещё плохое, и беспокоится, потому что он взрослеет. Луффи пробует это и считает, что это тоже ужасно. Вулканический пепел начинает дождь с неба, а Чоппер надувается, он разрушает его шерсть. Нами изучает свой Лог Пос и находит иглу, вращающуюся там, где извергался вулкан. Усопп шепчет ей, что они должны скрыть это от Луффи и выбрать более безопасный маршрут. Луффи всё равно замечает это, решив пойти в этом направлении. Луффи видит, как избитое тело Z цепляется за жизнь на куске дерева в море и пытается его спасти. Когда он хватается за его механическую руку, он становится слабым, когда Санджи и Усопп вынуждены помогать ему на борту. Чоппер осматривает его, но обнаруживает, что с ним всё должно быть хорошо. Робин замечает, что его рука построена из Кайросэки, потому что Луффи стал слабым, когда он коснулся его. Нами считает, что это опасно, но Луффи и другие в восторге от этого. Санджи напоминает им всё, что Кайросэки использует против пользователей Дьявольских Плодов с ним, а Зоро обсуждает, бросать ли его за борт. Чоппер защищает его, а Луффи приказывает ему спасти свою жизнь и что он будет иметь дело с ним, если он будет врагом. Z встречает Луффи и сразу же называет его капитаном корабля. Луффи спрашивает его, что он планирует делать дальше, так как Z говорит ему, что он носит вивр-карту, и его товарищи должны найти его в ближайшее время. Луффи начинает задавать вопросы о его механической руке, спрашивая, где он её купил. Он рассказывает им, когда он потерял руку от пирата, учёный Морского Дозора помог построить его для него. Он рассказывает Луффи, что его используют против пользователей Дьявольских Плодов, способных ослабить любого врага, как только он схватит их. Он комментирует, что из-за его тяжелого веса было бы трудно выжить, если бы он упал в океан, и только специальный ключ мог снять его с него. Луффи спрашивает, является ли он Морским Дозорным, на что он отвечает, что оставил их за то, что они были слишком старыми и преследуют другую цель. Луффи комментирует, что было бы плохо, если бы он был Морским Дозорным, говоря ему, что они пираты. thumb|left|210px|Z хватает Луффи. Z злится на это и бросает Луффи через стену. Он спрашивает Луффи, почему он пират, поскольку Луффи с гордостью отвечает, что он будет Королём Пиратов. Этот комментарий бесит его, так как он безумно размахивает свой Батл Смашер вокруг. Луффи, Зоро и Санджи начинают сражаться с ним, однако тот в состоянии сдержать их всех с относительной легкостью. Затем Айн и Бинз прибывают с флотом кораблей и садятся на Санни, объявляя, что они конфискуют его. Z побеждает Трио Монстров и выбрасывает их на палубу корабля, а Луффи хватает своим Батл Смашером. Он говорит Луффи, что ему никогда не стать Королём Пиратов с такой силой. Z просит Луффи назвать ему имя и, кажется, был удивлён, узнав, что он является внуком Гарпа и спасает его жизнь. Он объявляет Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы, что он уничтожит всех пиратов, так как Нео-Дозорные начнут атаковать Санни. Начинается жестокая бомбардировка Санни, однако Луффи желает продолжить свою битву с Z, но мольбы членов команды заставляют его отступить. Он освобождает Фрэнки от стеблей, который быстро направляется к рулевому управлению и использует Coup de Burst, чтобы убежать. Луффи и Пираты Соломенной Шляпы восстанавливаются на близлежащем острове, где Фрэнки отправляется на работу по фиксации Санни. Он говорит Луффи идти за Z, пока он восстанавливает нанесенный урон. Чоппер сожалеет о спасении жизни Z, но Санджи говорит ему, что пират должен жить без сожалений о том, во что он верит. Нами говорит ему, что они должны отследить их, иначе она никогда не вернёт свое оригинальное тело. Она не была бы столь же полезным навигатором для них без её взрослого тела. Нами предлагает собирать информацию об их враге в качестве первого места для начала. Старик Мобстон подходит к ним и спрашивает, есть ли у них встреча с Z. Он говорит им, что многие пиратские корабли, которые пришли на остров, были атакованы им. Он говорит, что многие, кто подвергся нападению с его стороны, потеряли свою волю, чтобы продолжить и покинуть Новый Мир. Он приятно удивлён, что Луффи по-прежнему хочет сразиться с ним, проиграв ему так плохо и предлагает своё лучшее снаряжение для использования в их поисках. Нами говорит команде не вызывать подозрений, им нужна новая смена одежды. Им говорят, что их самое лучшее место для начала – отправиться на Море-поезде на Остров Секон. Когда они направляются в свой следующий пункт назначения, они разделяются по своим поискам. Луффи, Брук, Санджи и Зоро отдыхают в местном горячем источнике, чтобы отдохнуть, оправиться и подготовиться к предстоящей битве. Санджи комментирует, что вода из горячих источников для пользователей Дьявольских Плодов – это слабость, видя, что Луффи и Брук становятся довольно слабыми, так как они окунулись в джакузи с этой водой. Луффи хочет найти и победить Z, но Санджи говорит ему пока оставаться спокойным, так как остров кишит Морскими Дозорными. thumb|210px|Кудзан с Пиратами Соломенной Шляпы. Когда Луффи и другие отдыхают в горячих источниках, Луффи клянется не проиграть Z во второй раз. Санджи говорит ему, что не стоит сражаться с ним, ведь он является пользователем Дьявольского Плода и может быть пойманным в его руку из Кайросэки, и предлагает ему и Зоро вместо этого сразиться с ним. Луффи отвергает его, зная, что он сможет не попасться в его руку в следующем бою. Среди других людей в ванной был ещё Кудзан, который подслушивал их разговор. Он стонет, говоря, что он устал ждать их, заставляя их всех сразу запаниковать. Кудзан успокаивает их, утверждая, что он больше не является Дозорным и не собирается сражаться с ними, и напоминает им, что если бы он хотел схватить их, то не стал бы ожидать их в ванной, где он не может использовать свои способности. Когда Кудзан выходит из воды, Пираты Соломенной Шляпы были шокированы, увидев его шрамы и его протез, который он выращивает с помощью способности своего Дьявольского плода, взамен потерянной ноги. Заметив их удивление, Кудзан в шутку говорит, что он просто «немного погорячился». Кудзан и Пираты Соломенной Шляпы говорят ещё немного, а Луффи спрашивает его, что случилось с его ногой, а Кудзан говорит ему, что есть некоторые вещи, которые лучше не стоит спрашивать. На этом Луффи меняет тему и спрашивает, почему он и Сакадзуки сражались друг против друга, полагая, что они друзья, а Кудзан за это назвал его бестактным парнем и отказывается комментировать об этом. И тогда Луффи решил спросить, почему он здесь, а Кудзан сказал ему, что он так ничему и не научился в своей жизни, но на этот вопрос он решил ответить. Кудзан сказал, что хотел отдохнуть в горячем источнике, но не может. И тут он говорит, что ищет кого-то и спрашивает Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, они случаем не повстречались ли с кем-то очень сильным, а Луффи ответил ему, что им был Z. Кудзан догадался и спросил, что он силён или нет, и сказал, что Z – бывший адмирал Морского Дозора. thumb|left|230px|Кудзан предупреждает Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы о Z. Кудзан и группа Луффи вскоре покинули горячие источники. Кудзан размышляет о Великой Эре Пиратов и задается вопросом, что появилось раньше: пиратские мечты из-за появления Ван Писа, или же Ван Пис появился из-за пиратов. Он говорит им, что, если исчезнет Ван Пис, то исчезнут пираты, и, что Z нашёл способ как это сделать. Кудзан во второй раз сказал, что ушёл из Морского Дозора, но всё равно решил путешествовать по пути, который выбрал Z, и сказал, что не знает, что делать дальше. Затем он спрашивает Луффи, что он собирается снова сразится c Z или нет, и хочет услышать от него ответ. Затем Кудзан уходит, говоря Луффи и его группе, что он Z на этом острове. Луффи вспоминает его встречу с Z и его слова, о том что его мечте не суждено исполнится. В это время к ним возвращаются Усопп, Робин, Чоппер и Нами с большим отрядом Дозорных на хвосте. Луффи лишает сознание Королевским Хаки всех Дозорных, кроме капитана. Луффи спросил у него, где сейчас Z, а капитан неохотно отвечает ему, что Z другой стороне острова и то, что Дозорные устроят ему засаду. Затем взрываются Камень Дина в жерле вулкана. Z информирует своим людям об уничтожении Второй Точки, и ему нужно уничтожить ещё один остров. thumb|210px|Второй бой Луффи с Z. Луффи нападает и атакует своей техникой Гому Гому но Винтовка. Z блокирует его, показывая лёгкий сюрприз, чтобы увидеть Луффи. Луффи требует Z вернуть его друзей в нормальное состояние. Айн и Бинз нападают на Луффи, но Санджи и Зоро перехватили их, яростно сражаясь с ними обоими. Z говорит Луффи, что, если он что-то хочет, то должен драться за это, ведь именно так поступают пираты. Луффи и Z начинают свою схватку, в этот же момент происходит извержение вулкана. Кудзан спасает жизни некоторых гражданских жителей, замораживая вулканическую породу и и просит их быть осторожными по пути к Море-поезду. Кудзан, наблюдая за разрушениями, считает, что атакуя всех без разбора, Z потерял свой рассудок и зашёл слишком далеко. Луффи говорит Z, что на этот раз не сможет его поймать, войдя в Второй Гир. Зефир посылает залп пуль в Луффи, но он уклоняется. Зефир блокирует его снова, но на этот раз используя силу своего Хаки Вооружения. Во время сражения Z спрашивает Луффи, готов ли он рисковать своей жизнью, если хочет стать Королём пиратов, а Луффи отвечает, что готов. А вопрос готов ли он пойти по головам и пожертвовать своими друзьями, ради мечты, Луффи оставляет без ответа. Он отправляет Луффи назад, отталкивая его с большим количеством выстрелов из пушки. Луффи и Z сражаются яростно, и Z насмехается над Луффи и говорит ему, если он боится его Батл Смашер, то никогда не сможет ударить. Затем он бьёт в землю, откидывая Луффи взрывной волной. Шляпа Луффи срывается с головы и взлетает. Он стреляет большим количеством пуль в Луффи, который отражает их обратно, заявив, что пули никогда не навредят ему. Z усмехается и достаёт маленький пистолет и стреляет в плечо Луффи пулей, изготовленной из Кайросэки. Затем он продолжает насмехаться над Луффи и говорит ему, что он беспечен и слишком сильно полагается на свои способности. Он берёт шляпу Луффи, обещая закончить эту Эру пиратов. Луффи удаётся подняться, и он пытается вернуть свою шляпу, рассказывая Z, что шляпу дал ему Шанкс. Z хватает Луффи и говорит, что Шанкс, вместе с остальной частью Ёнко умрёт, прежде чем они узнают, что происходит. Луффи впадает в ярость, кричит на него и требует не трогать Шанкса. Z стреляет в Луффи своей пушкой и побеждает. Усопп, Санджи и Зоро находят Луффи и пытаются сбежать с острова, поскольку вулкан практически уничтожает его. Усопп использует один из своих Поп Грин, чтобы сделать банановую лодку, которую они катаются против ветра. Они пытаются скатиться на лодке по склону, но врезаются на перекрестке улиц в стену. Их смерть казалась неизбежной, но внезапно появляется Кудзан и замораживает поток лавы, давая им время, чтобы убежать. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы попадают на Море-поезд и бегут с острова. После этого вулкан взрывается, уничтожая остров и, в частности, ещё недавно процветающий на нем город. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы возвращаются на Остров Док. Чоппер вылечил Луффи и избавил его от пули из Кайросэки. Кудзан появляется перед командой. Нами, Усопп, Чоппер и Робин объяты ужасом, но Луффи уверяет их, что все в порядке. Кудзан объясняет план Z команде, что тот хочет уничтожить три Эндпоинта с помощью Камней Дина. Если Z разрушит последний остров, то это способствует выплеску магмы и затоплению моря Нового Мира огнём. Правда, таким образом пострадают не только пираты, но и мирные жители. Теперь, когда две конечные точки были уничтожены, Z направляется к последней – Пириодо, и если Пираты Соломенной Шляпы не воспрепятствуют ему, то Эра Пиратов закончится. Конечные точки представляют собой скорее легенду, нежели достоверный факт. Правительство скрывает правду о них, с целью демотивировать пиратов от их использования. Таким образом, только лишь Мировое Правительство и высокопоставленные офицеры Морского Дозора владеют знанием об этих островах. Кудзан возмущается, что бывший Адмирал злоупотребляет этим знанием. Он напоминает Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы, что он делает это не с целью добиться власти, а чтобы уничтожить пиратов. thumb|210px|Луффи и Пираты Соломенной Шляпы отправляются в бой. Луффи остается невредимым, несмотря на то, что дважды проиграл Z, пообещав преследовать его и вернуть свою шляпу. Если он позволит Z оставить свою шляпу, то никогда не сможет встретиться с Шанксом или быть достойным титула Короля Пиратов. Затем Кудзан дает команде Этернал Пос, настроенный на Пириодо. Если они проиграют Z, они будут уничтожены вместе с Новым миром. Но, если они выиграют, они будут окружены и уничтожены Морскими Дозорными, так что оба варианта проигрышные. В таком случае, он оставляет их на произвол судьбы. Команда начинает подготавливаться к отплытию. Фрэнки напоминает команде об экипировке, обещанную им ранее, которую Мобстон сохранил от предыдущих команд, пострадавших от Z. Во время отплытия Гари подходит к Луффи и говорит ему, что хочет стать героем, но не может решить каким именно – Королём Пиратов или Адмиралом. Луффи заявляет, что пираты не могут быть героями и говорит, что Гари должен стать тем, кем ему больше нравится. Гари с восхищением смотрит как отплывают Пираты Соломенной Шляпы. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы перехватывают блокаду военных кораблей Нео Дозорных, охраняющих Пириодо. Они прорываются через нее с помощью пушки Гаон, а затем высаживаются на побережье где их ждет целая армия Нео Дозорных. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы начинают сражаться, используя своё новое оружие, которое им дал Мобстон. Луффи пытается сразиться с двумя саблями, но он быстро отбрасывает их, крича, чтобы появился Z. Луффи заканчивает битву с большой группой Нео Дозорных, так как он использовал свой большой кусок мяса в качестве дубинки. После боя, почувствовав усталость, Луффи решает съесть это мясо и восстанавливает свои силы. Между тем, сам Z сидит в жерле вулкана в окружении Камней Дина. После глотка вина, он смотрит на соломенную шляпу, ожидая неизбежного прибытия Луффи. Луффи показан бьющимся с ещё большим количеством Нео Дозорных, которые пытаются остановить его продвижение. В бою Луффи использует Хаки Наблюдения, уклоняясь от нескольких выстрелов из пушек, постепенно приближающихся. thumb|210px|Луффи и Z сражаются. Луффи наконец находит Z, который ждёт его внутри вулкана. После короткого разговора Z скидывает свой плащ и они начинают ожесточенный бой. Луффи несколько раз атакует Батл Смашер, однако, Зефир говорит, что такими атаками он ему не навредит. Их бой становится все более ожесточённей и одна из атак сжигает рубашку Луффи. Z говорит, что пирату не удастся остановить его "справедливость", однако Луффи наносит несколько ударов Гому Гому но Пулемётом по телу Зефира, от которых разрывается бандаж, удерживающий его протез. Он хвалит Луффи и говорит, что в отличии от Морского Дозора, у него есть мужество. Луффи использует техники Второго и Третьего Гиров, и от последнего удара на Батл Смашере остается отпечаток кулака. Z наносит удар Луффи своим Батл Смашером, оба неспособные оттолкнулись друг друга назад. Z начинает проявлять признаки усталости, так как они спешили и били кулаками друг против друга, насколько это возможно. Сила удара направляет ударные волны вдоль вулкана. Z спрашивает его, почему тот сражается и ради чего, ведь даже если он победит, никто не будет благодарить его за его усилия, потому что он пират. Луффи отвечает, что ему плевать и он так поступает, потому что считает правильно. И он отвечает, что, если он не может победить его, он никогда не сможет стать Королем пиратов. Батл Смашер разлетается на кусочки и падает с плеча Z, открывая механический протез руки. Z говорит, что будет следовать своим убеждениям до конца и призывает Луффи к финальному бою. thumb|left|210px|Битва Хаки Вооружения между Луффи и Z. Z и Луффи активируют свои Хаки Вооружения, их руки превращаются в затвердевший чёрный цвет. Эти двое участвуют в жестоком кулачном бою, оба поражают друг друга с проникновением Хаки. Кудзан видит, как они сражаются и говорит, что «Черная рука» Зефир вернулся. Z и Луффи оба наносят друг другу твердые удары в грудь и живот, одним из ударов Луффи срывает очки с лица Z. Бой в последних резервах, Луффи кричит, что он будет Королём Пиратов, а Z кричит своё имя в абсолютной уверенности. Обмениваясь ещё несколькими ударами друг друга, Луффи, наконец, рушится от истощения. Z падает на землю после того, как больше не может сражаться. Z горько говорит, что он постарел, и его тело больше не может идти в ногу с ним. Он считает это разочаровывающим, рассказывая Луффи, что ему нравится сражаться с ним. Z просить добить его, но Луффи отвечает, что он уже удовлетворен, так как вернул себе соломенную шляпу. Когда закончилась битва, Пираты Соломенной Шляпы бросились на помощь Луффи, а также Аин и Бинз бросились к Z. Аин начинает плакать и говорит, что она счастлива, что с ним всё в порядке. Затем Кидзару приходит со своей армией, говоря им, что он собирается убить их всех. Z говорит, что он сделал все, что хотел, и теперь будет расплачиваться за это, когда он направляется к Морским Дозорным. Он отвергает Луффи и говорит, чтобы он оставил ему остальное. Айн пытается броситься на его сторону, но Кудзан создаёт гигантскую стену льда, отделяющую всех от него. Луффи молча смотрит, почитая его жертву. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы покидают остров, наблюдая, как битва разворачивается в мрачной тишине, когда Z отдает свою жизнь, чтобы спасти их. Во время титров выяснилось, что после поражения Z Пираты Соломенной Шляпы вернулись на остров Док в последний раз, чтобы вернуть снаряжение и оружие, которое им предоставил Мобстон. Они попрощались с ними, и Гари решил стать пиратом, одетый в заимствованную Луффи. Приключение в Небуландии thumb|210px|Пираты Соломенной Шляпы снова сталкиваются с Пиратами Фокси. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы провели ленивый день в море в Новом Мире, а Луффи ел немного мяса. Внезапно команда заметила сигнал бедствия, идущий из близлежащего острова Киноко, и когда Санджи увидел, что члены команды, казалось, были молодыми женщинами, он отчаянно вёл Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Однако женщины оказались замаскированными Пиратами Фокси, а Фокси снова столкнулся с Луффи. Однако Луффи не узнал его, в результате чего Фокси был в депрессии. Фокси показал Луффи, как его команда выросла в силе за последние два года, включая дополнения военного стратега — Комэя и корабельного плотника-эксперта — Додзяку. Затем Фокси бросил вызов Луффи на битву Дэви Бэк Файт, которую пират быстро принял. Затем начался Дэви Бэк Файт, и Луффи охотно купил вещи из различных заведений, созданных Пиратами Фокси. После того, как ритуалы Дэви Бэк Файт завершились, начались игры, начиная с Конкурса Питания. Луффи, Санджи и Брук приготовились съесть большую кучу грибов, которые Луффи волновался, несмотря на то, что Чоппер не смог определить грибы. Однако, Комэй возразил, сказав, что Брук не может принимать участие, так как для соревновании по поеданию должен быть желудок, а у Брука его нет. Замену делать нельзя было по правилам, однако, Комэй пошёл на уступку и разрешил сделать замену. Брука заменил Зоро. Соревнование началось и все участники принялись к поеданию, кроме Додзяку. Когда его спросили, почему он не ест, он сказал, что у него есть план. В этот момент Луффи, Зоро, Санджи, Порче и Гамбург стало плохо, и они решили, что они отравились. Но Комэй уверил, что всё хорошо и участники выживут. Вскоре так и оказалось, однако, все участники были в ужасном угнетении, настолько, что Луффи даже не захотел мяса, которое Фрэнки бросил ему, шокируя Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Тогда Комэй начал действовать и раскрывает себя, чтобы захватить Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Додзяку, также Морской Дозорный, превращает сцену в гигантскую клетку. Комэй показал, что конкуренты съели сонный гриб, и единственным противоядием к нему был другой гриб, который растёт на этом острове. Додзяку держал этот гриб, показывая его как пример. Однако, Робин быстро реагирует и выращивает на нём руки, забирая гриб и кидая его в клетку, где ловит другой рукой и даёт Луффи, который немедленно восстановил свои силы. Луффи согнул решетку в клетке и сказал Зоро и Санджи прийти в себя. Тогда Комэй отдаёт команду поднимать клетку и отплывать. Луффи пытается задержать предателя, но стратег продумал все ходы и приготовил на любые действия противодействия. Затем Луффи попытался ухватиться за корабль, чтобы спасти Зоро и Санджи, но Комэй использовал масло и Луффи, соскользнув, упал в море. Комэй назвал этот приём «манёвром скользкого масла». Усопп вытащил Луффи из воды, но все были обездвижены после того, как Секси Фокси отразил луч «Норо Норо» Фокси, позволив Комэй и Додзяку бежать со своими заключенными. Комэй уже почти ушёл, перед этим кинул в воду Этернал Пос, ведущий к месту встречи, и сказал, что он будет ждать Луффи. После того, как они были освобождены от луча Норо Норо, Пираты Соломенной Шляпы приготовились следовать Этернал Пос и спасти Зоро и Санджи. Когда они собрались уйти, Фокси пришёл и поклонился перед Луффи, попросив пирата позволить ему прийти и спасти Порче и Гамбурга. Луффи ухмыльнулся и принял Фокси на Санни, хотя остальная часть Пиратов Фокси осталась позади в запросе Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы с Чоппером и Бруком, которым было поручено искать гриб противодействия. Однако, Пират Фокси по имени Кансё присоединился к своему капитану в миссии. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы, Фокси и Кансё пошли за Этернал Пос, когда Луффи поговорил с Фокси, который рассказал Соломенной шляпе о том, что он пережил после их последней встречи. Фокси дал Луффи безделушку, которую Луффи взволнованно принял. Затем Таузенд Санни приблизились к скалистому острову, где они были перехвачены линкорами Морского Дозора. Однако, с помощью Фокси, им удалось избежать засады и приземлиться на острове, который называется Небуландия. Затем Комэй предлагает сделку Луффи и другим, говоря, что если они спасут своих соратников до рассвета, то он отпустит их, а если нет, то он их всех поймает. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы конечно же решаются спасти соратников, на что Комэй и рассчитывает. thumb|left|210px|Луффи пойман растением, который реагирует на пользователей Дьявольских плодов. Луффи стал нетерпеливым и атаковал ближайшую горную породу, в которой находился форпост Морского Дозора. Однако его остановил таинственное растение, обернутый вокруг его рук, из-за которого он стал слабым. Члены команды Луффи изо всех сил старались не дать ему лететь в базу Морского Дозора, и Морские Дозорные открыли огонь по ним, хотя Фрэнки удалось оградить Луффи от взрыва. Затем Комэй сказал пиратам, что во время атаки он захватил Робин и, что в Небуландии содержится много ловушек для пользователей Дьявольских плодов. Луффи более не мог медлить и снова атаковал, но растение обхватило его в воздухе, после чего по нему выстрелили пушки и отбросили на прежнее место. Фрэнки, Усоппу и Кансё удалось сбить форпост, но Пираты Соломенной Шляпы всё ещё находились под угрозой из-за трех форпостов за ними. thumb|210px|Комэй захватывает Луффи. Луффи добрался до поляны, где его товарищи по команде были связаны, и прижался к ним, несмотря на то, что они сказали, что это ловушка. Неожиданно Луффи попал в ловушку и едва успел повиснуть на уступе. Комэй столкнулся с Луффи и выбил его в отверстие, в котором находилась морская вода внизу. Луффи удалось остановить себя, прежде чем он упал в морскую воду, но Комэй использовал Хаки, чтобы превратить свой веер в длинный меч, и заставил Луффи в воду. thumb|left|210px|Луффи застрелен. Луффи был спасён Нами, но он перестал дышать. В конце концов, Фокси удалось реанимировать Луффи, но когда Луффи прыгнул, чтобы спасти своих друзей, он был застрелен Кансё, который также был тайным Морским Дозорным. После смерти Луффи и захвата его товарищей по команде Комэя и Морские Дозорные праздновали свою победу. Однако затем прибыли Брук, Чоппер и Пираты Фокси, сумев обмануть Комэя, заставив их поверить, что их схватили. Когда Пираты Соломенной Шляпы были освобождены, они склонялись к Луффи, пытаясь найти какие-либо признаки жизни. Внезапно Луффи встал, обнаружив, что пуля попала в безделушку Фокси. Кансё снова попытался выстрелить в Луффи, но Усопп отклонил его выстрел, и он потерпел поражение от Фокси. thumb|210px|Луффи побеждает Комэя с Гому Гому но Красным Ястребом. Когда между пиратами и Морскими Дозорными началась битва, Луффи столкнулся с Комэем вместе с Нами. Тем не менее, Комэй сломал один из внешних краев острова, что привело к затоплению морской водой. Луффи приказал Нами собрать всех, когда он напал на Комэя. Эти двое сражались, и Комэй использовал свой меч и базуку, чтобы вывести Луффи в невыгодное положение. Однако, прежде чем Комэй успел сделать завершающий удар, Фокси замедлил мяч, приказав Луффи нанести ему несколько ударов. Луффи сделал это, создав отверстие в бассейне, который осушил морскую воду. Луффи издевался над Комэем за то, что он недооценил Фокси, когда они снова сразились. Комэю удалось отбросить Луффи назад, но Киноконда внезапно прибыл, давая Луффи точку опоры в воздухе. Затем Луффи подскочил к Комэю и победил его Гому Гому но Красным Ястребом. Комэй влетел в таз, и его удар разбил землю, а Луффи остановился над своим побеждённым противником. thumb|left|210px|Пираты Соломенной Шляпы празднуют свою победу. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы и Пираты Фокси отправились к Таузенд Санни, и Луффи подошёл к ним с улыбкой на лице. Затем они отправились на Грибной остров, где Фокси протянул руку Луффи, чтобы поблагодарить пирата за борьбу с ним. Тем не менее, Фокси использовал это как возможность отменить перемирие и выстрелить лучом Норо Норо в Луффи. Однако луч не повлиял на Луффи, и выяснилось, что он был иллюзией, созданной Нами, которая знала, что Фокси сделает это. После того, как Нами казнила на электрическом стуле Фокси, Пираты Соломенной Шляпы покинули остров и помахали на прощание Пиратам Фокси. У Луффи и его команды был банкет, чтобы отпраздновать их победу. Арка Панк Хазарда Прибытие на Панк Хазард thumb|210px|Робин, Зоро, Усопп и Луффи встречают дракона. Вскоре команда замечает остров, окруженный морем огня. Луффи взволнован, чтобы пойти туда, хотя кажется опасно приближаться к острову. Затем команда слышит, как звонит Дэн Дэн Муси, и Луффи отвечает на него, игнорируя предупреждения Робин о том, что это может быть ловушка, установленная Морскими Дозорными. Затем Луффи получает звонок от кого-то, у кого проблемы, и предположительно проживает в Панк Хазарде. Луффи решает спасти таинственного человека. После того, как Нами создает дорогу из облаков, Луффи отправляется на остров с Зоро, Усоппом и Робин. Когда они попадают туда, они исследуют и находят массивный череп, который, по их мнению, больше чем гигантский. Внезапно они сталкиваются со зверем, который считается легендой: массивным драконом. Поскольку Луффи и его спутники удивлены, дракон предположительно спрашивает, кто они. Группа вовлекает дракона в бой. Во время битвы с драконом Луффи обнаруживает пару ног, прикрепленных к нему сверху, что является источником разговора. В конце концов, совместными усилиями Усоппа и Луффи, Зоро удается отрубить голову дракона. Затем Луффи стягивает пару ног с головы дракона, и группа в шоке, что у неё нет верхней части тела. Затем пара ног взлетает в погоне за Ситибукаем, а Луффи взволнованно просит ноги присоединиться к его команде. После того, как группа порезает и съест мясо дракона и возьмет с собой остальное, они продолжают свою экспедицию. Луффи решает поиграть с ногами, кладя их на спину и притворяясь кентавром, хотя ноги продолжают переворачивать его. Затем Зоро обращает внимание группы на замечательное зрелище: озеро, отделяющее пылающую половину острова от замерзшей горной области на другой половине. Усопп видит гуманоидную фигуру с крыльями. Пока Зоро, Усоппу и Робину звонит Брук, Луффи встречает кентавра. Луффи затем сражается и побеждает кентавра. Появляется второй кентавр и нападает на Луффи, но Робин побеждает его. Луффи также называет ноги «Легги». Затем группа решает отправиться на замерзшую сторону острова. thumb|210px|left|Усопп создает лодку из них, используя свои Поп Грины. Чтобы пересечь озеро, Усопп формирует лодку из Поп Гринов. Когда группа Луффи едет на лодке, кентавр, которого Луффи только что сражался, прыгает за ними и сообщает своему боссу, что пираты направляются к нему. Затем четыре Пирата Соломенной Шляпы видят группу кентавров, ожидающих их на другой стороне. Затем кентавры стреляют из базук в воду вокруг лодки, опрокидывая ее и оставляя Усоппа и Зоро на плаву Луффи и Робин. Зоро движется, чтобы напасть на кентавров, но вместо этого его тащат под воду акулы. Кентавры готовятся снова атаковать Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, но их останавливает Брук, давая Луффи, Зоро, Робин и Усоппу достаточно времени, чтобы сбежать из озера. Выйдя из ледяной воды, четыре Соломенных Шляпы планируют украсть пальто у кентавров. После победы над ними и кражи их пальто, группа использует Коричневую Бороду как транспорт к бывшему исследовательскому центру Вегапанка. Вскоре они прибывают на место, где Трафальгар Ло и Смокер только что сражались. Увидев Ло, Луффи реагирует удивлённо и с удовольствием. Луффи быстро благодарит его за помощь два года назад и спрашивает, где находится «говорящий медведь». Ло просто заявляет, что они оба пираты, напоминая Луффи, что они являются соперниками, а затем говорит Луффи направиться к задней стороне объекта. Сразу после того, как Ло возвращается в здание, группа Луффи быстро покидает поверхность, чтобы убежать от Морских Дозорных. Затем группа встречается с оставшимися членами команды. Укрываясь в руинах лаборатории, Луффи опечален тем, что ему приходится возвращать «Легги» самураю из Вано, и с удивлением узнает, что Ло стал Ситибукаем. Затем Соломенные Шляпы связывают Коричневую Бороду и помогают друг другу понять текущую ситуацию. После допроса Коричневой Бороды они узнают о человеке, известном как Цезарь Клаун. Кин’эмон позже покидает группу, чтобы найти его торс, и Санджи, Брук и Зоро выходят, чтобы найти его. Вскоре несколько гигантских детей начинают чувствовать боль, говоря, что им обычно нужно дать конфеты, чтобы боль ушла. Однако, Чоппер утверждает, что в конфете содержится наркотик, от которого дети стали зависимыми, и группа Луффи узнаёт, что над детьми экспериментировали. Один из гигантских детей затем бьёт Луффи, а другие впадают в неистовство, заставляя Усоппа усыпить их. Группа Луффи решает помочь детям и найти человека, которого Коричневая Борода называет своим хозяином. Затем они связывают гигантских детей, чтобы они не могли больше ничего разрушить. Луффи, Усопп, Фрэнки и Робин затем оставляют Чоппера и Нами наблюдать за детьми, пока они направляются в лабораторию Цезаря. Пока их нет, группа Луффи слышит взрыв, исходящий из укрытия, и Луффи обнаруживает присутствие двух животных. Они быстро возвращаются, чтобы помочь Нами и Чопперу. Когда они возвращаются, Йети Кул Бразерс открывают огонь по Луффи, а затем исчезают, когда Луффи пытается атаковать. Затем выясняется, что Нами в теле Фрэнки была схвачена. Затем Луффи видит, что братья застрелили Коричневую Бороду, и группа Луффи понимает, что Цезарь извращён достаточно, чтобы послать своих верных подчинённых. Луффи и Фрэнки решают пойти за Йети Кул Бразерс, чтобы спасти Нами. Фрэнки берет Рамбл Болл у Чоппера и немедленно использует его, игнорируя советы Чоппера о том, как его использовать. Фрэнки превращается в Monster Point и неистовствует, преследуя Луффи. Луффи и Фрэнки следуют по гигантским следам и попадают в засаду Скотча и Рока. Сначала они пытаются проскочить Луффи Ледяных Шипами. Луффи легко уничтожает ловушку невредимым с помощью усиленного Хаки Гому Гому но Пулемёта. Rock then fires some shots at Luffy. Луффи возражает с Гому Гому но Thank You Fire, отражая пули прямо в Рока, нанося ему некоторый урон. Затем Скотч выстрелил в вершину горы, в результате чего гигантский ледяной осколок начал падать в направлении Луффи и Фрэнки. Рок готовится к атаке снова, но Фрэнки хватает осколок и выбивает Рок с ним. Как только Фрэнки пытается снова напасть на Луффи, Луффи нокаутирует его с помощью Гому Гому но Слоновьи Пушки. Затем Скотч хватает Нами и пытается убежать, Луффи преследует его. Ло прибывает и разрезает Скотча пополам. Скотч пытается торговаться против Ло только для того, чтобы быть побеждённым Контр-Шоком. Когда Луффи разрывает цепи Нами, Лоу предлагает Луффи создать альянс, чтобы свергнуть одного из Йонко. Альянс с Ло и Противостояние с Цезарем Клаунам Луффи принимает предложение, несмотря на протест Нами. Луффи, Фрэнки, Нами и Ло затем возвращаются в укрытие. Остальные Пираты Соломенной Шляпы удивляются, что Луффи фактически заключил союз с Ло. Ло возвращает Фрэнки и Чоппера к своим телам, в то время как Нами находится в теле Санджи. Чоппер ругает Луффи и Фрэнки за нанесение ущерба его телу. Затем Пираты Соломенной Шляпы и Ло формируют план по захвату Цезаря, помогая детям. thumb|210px|Луффи хватает Цезаря. Позднее Луффи летит с Фрэнки и Робин к лаборатории Цезаря. После крушения через военный корабль морской пехоты, он готовится с остальными, чтобы похитить Цезаря Клоуна. Тасиги в теле Смокера затем противостоит Луффи, но Луффи легко прижимает её. Смокер в теле Тасиги вступает в бой и сражается с самим Луффи. Узнав, что Смокер не в своём собственном теле, Луффи смеется и говорит ему, что они будут сражаться в другой день. После того, как Фрэнки взрывает двери, Луффи и его группа готовятся штурмовать объект. Прежде чем войти, куски ядовитой слизи начинают падать с неба. Затем Цезарь появляется за пределами объекта и начинает объяснять о существе слизи, но прерывается, когда Луффи хватает его. Луффи и Цезарь впоследствии вступают в бой. Цезарь использует Газовый Халат на Луффи, и он вдыхает весь отравляющий газ Цезаря. Луффи удаляет газ через уши, к большому удивлению подчинённых Цезаря. Луффи смеется над Цезарем, говоря, что его яд не действует на него во многом благодаря иммунитету, который он получил от своей битвы с Магелланом. Он снова нападает на Цезаря, и как раз, когда он собирается нанести ещё один удар по Цезарю, Цезарь атакует Луффи с помощью Нефтяного Резервуара, и Луффи попадает во взрыв. После этого Луффи был пойман в ловушку слизью и позже был разбит другим Нефтяным Резервуаром. Луффи уклоняется от атак и продолжает наносить последний удар Цезарю, мгновенно побеждая его. Прежде чем группа Луффи сможет захватить Цезаря, Луффи внезапно теряет сознание. Когда Робин и Фрэнки задаются вопросом, что случилось с Луффи, Цезарь смеется и говорит, что Луффи недооценил его. Затем Луффи лежит без сознания рядом с Робин, Фрэнки, Смокером и Тасиги, которых Цезарь нокаутировал. Затем он заперт в исследовательском центре вместе с Робином, Фрэнки, Смокером, Тасиги и Ло. Когда Верго показывает, что работает с Джокером, Луффи спрашивает Ло, кто такой Джокер. Закон говорит ему, что Джокер – Донкихот Дофламинго. В то время как Клаун передаёт свою трансляцию брокерам преступного мира о своём эксперименте с химическим оружием массового уничтожения, Луффи и другие пленники просто пассивно сидят в своей камере. После того, как Верго предстаёт перед сердцем Ло и причиняет боль Ло, используя его сердце, Луффи удивляется, что Ло всё ещё может выжить без его сердца. После того, как Смайли взрывается и распространяет ядовитое облако, заключенные становятся свидетелями разрушительного воздействия газа, когда некоторые из подчинённых Цезаря поддаются ему. Затем Луффи видит, как Санджи, Зоро, Кин’эмон и Брук убегают от газового облака. Затем он кричит, что они должны бежать и не могут умереть, но ослаблены камнем из Кайросэки. Цезарь Клаун перемещает пленников за пределы здания, чтобы убить. thumb|left|210px|Начало контр-атаки. Затем Луффи спрашивает, как Ло планирует сбежать, наблюдая, как Ситибукаи начинает свой план побега. Закон предписывает Фрэнки запустить свой Огнешшный Шар Фрэнки на отдельном линкоре внизу. Дрова поджигаются, и дым от горящего обломка поднимается до клетки, позволяя им действовать осторожно. Ло быстро показывает, что он заменил некоторые наручники из морского камня обычными, что позволило ему легко сбежать и продолжил освобождать Луффи и других. Используя силы Дьявольского плода Ло, они затем перемещаются в лабораторию, где они открывают ставни, позволяя всем снаружи выходить из ядовитого газа. Видя, как прибывают остальные члены его команды, Луффи радостно заявляет, что битва действительно началась. Когда его команда сталкивается с G-5 Морского Дозора, Луффи спрашивает, начался ли бой. Ло прерывает Морских Дозорных и рассказывает им о пути от острова, но у них будет два часа, чтобы убежать. Когда Луффи спрашивает его, что произойдет, Ло отвечает, что он сделает что-то опасное. Когда группы распадаются, Луффи решает снова преследовать Цезаря Клоуна. После того, как Зоро узнал о раннем проигрыше Луффи от рук Цезаря, он крикнул Луффи не быть беспечным, и напомнил ему, что они в Новом Мире. Услышав это, Луффи понял и в ответ крикнул Зоро извинение за это, и сказал, что теперь он будет более осторожным и продолжает атаковать группу подчиненных Цезаря, стоящих у него на пути. Позже он побеждает Руна, разрушая его мачете одним ударом, и продолжает через коридор к блок B. thumb|230px|Моне обнимает Луффи. Луффи и Смокер в конце концов проходят через блок B и достигают местоположения Цезаря. Прежде чем войти в комнату, в которой находится Цезарь, Смокер говорит Луффи, что Верго – его враг. Луффи отвечает, что он победит Цезаря. Как только они видят учёного, Луффи немедленно наносит ему удар. Луффи и Цезарь сражаются некоторое время, и как только Луффи берет верх, Моне вмешивается и прерывает его. Она ставит барьер над Цезарем, который Луффи разбивает Реактивным Пулемётом. Моне позволяет Цезарю сбежать и говорит Луффи, что если с ним случится что-то плохое, Дофламинго убьет её. Затем Луффи спрашивает, что такое Дофламинго (вместо того, чтобы спрашивать, кто он). Однако, Моне просто запирает его в десятислойной снежной хижине и начинает ослаблять его своими силами. Однако, Луффи просто взрывает через пол с помощью Гому Гому но Реактивного Копья и падает в подвал. Тем не менее, Моне говорит ему, что, если он не может летать, нет никакого выхода из подвала. Исследуя мусорную свалку в подвале, Луффи встречает ещё одного дракона и спрашивает, кто это. Удивительно, но дракон отвечает обратно, задавая тот же вопрос. thumb|left|230px|Луффи встречает Момоносукэ. Затем дракон представляет себя как Момоносукэ. Однако, Луффи думает, что это угорь, и удивляется, что он может говорить. После того, как Момоносукэ указывает, что он не съедобен, Луффи представляет себя как человека, который собирается стать Королём Пиратов. Момоносукэ не верит ему и начинает рассказывать Луффи о его восприятии пиратов, но Луффи прерывает его. Затем, объясняет свою предысторию, который его привезли на Панк Хазард, он идёт в секретную комнату и ест Дьявольский плод, который превратил его в дракона. Луффи говорит Момоносукэ, что он должен просто превратиться в человека, но Момоносукэ пока не знает как. Затем, Момоносукэ продолжает свою историю, где он услышал, как Цезарь сказал Моне, что дети умрут через пять лет, и тогда он получит новых. Затем, он заканчивает свой рассказ, рассказывая Луффи о том, как он оказался на свалке. Луффи рассердился, узнав, насколько ужасен Цезарь, и он говорит Момоносукэ держаться за него, когда он планирует взобраться на стену, чтобы выбраться и спасти детей. Затем, у Момоносукэ появляется галлюцинация на лице Дофламинго, и он вылетает из подвала с Луффи, висящим на нем. Позже они покидают мусорную свалку через мусорное ведро. Луффи затем противостоит трем подчиненным Цезаря Клауна, требуя определения местоположения Цезаря. Испуганные подчиненные сразу же говорят ему, что Цезарь находится в блок R, прямо по коридору. Затем Луффи прибывает в блок R как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти Коричневую Бороду, сбивая Цезаря атакой Третьего Гира, наполненного Хаки. Когда Луффи готовится к третьему противостоянию, Цезарь насмехается над ним, говоря Луффи, что ему угрожает опасность как от Дофламинго, так и от Ёнко, если он нападёт на него. Затем Луффи бьёт Цезаря по лицу, говоря, что он имел дело с такими людьми с тех пор, как вошёл в Гранд Лайн. Затем Цезарь снова предупреждает Луффи о людях, с которыми он имеет дело, и пытается нанести ответный удар газовой горелкой. Луффи уклоняется и снова бьёт Цезаря по лицу. thumb|220px|Луффи побеждает Цезаря массивной атакой. Затем, Цезарь заставляет своих людей в диспетчерской открыть вентиляционные отверстия, выпуская своё газообразное оружие. Цезарь поглощает своё оружие и становится больше. Затем, он убивает больше своих подчинённых, ещё больше разозлив Луффи. Луффи просит Момоносукэ позаботиться о Коричневой Бороде, а затем бежит в коридор, чтобы отойти от Цезаря. Луффи входит в Третий Гир и атакует Цезаря, сердито крича, что больше не хочет видеть его лицо. Он нападает на Цезаря Гому Гому но Магнумом Гризли, отправляя его не только через ворота в эвакуационный проход, но и за пределы лаборатории. С Цезаря в стороне, Луффи воссоединяется со своей командой и похищенными детьми. Луффи снова встречает Ло и Смокера в коридоре между блоками R и D. Когда Луффи говорит Ло, что он послал Цезаря в полёт, Ло ругает его за то, что он не последовал плану его захвата. Чоппер, Брук, Кин’эмон, Мотя и некоторые Морские Дозорные из G-5 до сих пор не прибыли в блоке R. Луффи терпеливо ждёт их, несмотря на призывы Ло бежать как можно скорее. К счастью, оставшаяся группа благополучно прибывает до того, как ворота в блоке R закрываются. Все садятся в вагон и проходят через эвакуационный проход. thumb|210px|left|Пираты Соломенной Шляпы, Кин’эмон, и G-5 Морского Дозора объединяются. Проходя через запасной проход, Луффи помогает защитить вагон от падающих обломков. Когда они наконец достигают внешней стороны, они обнаруживают Фрэнки в его Фрэнки Сёгуне после того, как он только что боролся против Баффало и Бейби 5. Когда пара пытается бежать с Цезарем, Ло готовится остановить их сам, но Усопп и Нами настаивают, чтобы справиться с ними самостоятельно, Луффи призывает Ло дать своей команде шанс. После проигрыша Баффало и Бейби 5 и успешного захвата Цезаря, Луффи улыбается, когда Ло объявляет, что первая стадия его плана завершена. Последствия В последствии, Луффи дружески побеседовал с Коричневой Бородой, которая решил сдаться Морскому Дозору. Луффи был удивлён, увидев, что Кин’эмон разваливается на части, а затем возвращается в своё нормальное состояние. Луффи был также удивлён, увидев, как Момоносукэ вернулся к своей человеческой форме. Санджи готовил еду для отца и сына, и Луффи был рад увидеть такую вкусную еду. Он пытался убедить Момоносукэ поесть, но мальчик сначала колебался. Момоносукэ и Кин’эмон в конце концов поели вместе, и все собрались, пуская слюни на еду. Ло предупредил Луффи, что он не может выйти из-под контроля и что они будут уплывать как можно скорее, и Луффи согласился, но через несколько минут он объявляет, что вечеринка началась. Луффи наслаждается едой со своей командой и новыми друзьями. Когда Тасиги и её люди забрали детей из Панк Хазарда, Луффи уплыл со своей командой, Ло, Кин’эмоном и Момоносукэ. Позже их видели на морском склоне. После того, как Нами сообщила ему, что их следующим пунктом назначения будет Дресс Роза, Луффи велел всем собраться, чтобы он и Ло могли объяснить свой следующий план. Луффи и остальные слушали, как Ло объяснял о связи Дофламинго с преступным подпольем и о плане уничтожения сил Кайдо. Затем Луффи спросил Кин’эмона, не хочет ли он чем-нибудь заняться на Дресс Розе. Самурай ответил, что там находится его товарищ. Вечером Луффи ловил рыбу, надевая шлем самурая и наблюдая, как Зоро и Кин’эмон сражаются друг с другом. На следующее утро все читали новости, объясняющие отставку Дофламинго с Ситибукая. Они также увидели, что в газете упоминается альянс Луффи и Ло, а также альянс Кида, Хокинса и Апу. Ло сказал Луффи игнорировать другие пиратские альянсы и сосредоточиться только на своих планах. \ Арка Возвращения Цезаря Арка Дресс Розы Следующая Цель Лоу связался с Дофламинго, чтобы обсудить следующую часть переговоров. Луффи внезапно прервал звонок и сердито спросил Дофламинго, не является ли он боссом Цезаря. Дофламинго заявил о своем желании увидеть Луффи и сообщил капитану Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, что у него есть кое-что, что он хотел бы получить, и Луффи думал, что это мясо. Затем Луффи погрузился в транс, пока Усопп не вытащил его из этого состояния. После того, как Ло сказал Дофламинго, что он приведет Цезаря в Грин Бит, он и Луффи спланировали, как уничтожить фабрику SMILE на Дресс Розе. Луффи тогда был более взволнован, увидев Дресс Розу и съемочную группу. Во время еды Луффи слышал, как Ло и Кин’эмон разговаривают о месте под названием Дзо. Затем, Луффи выслушал рассказ Кин’эмона и Момоносукэ о том, как они потерпели крушение и переместились на Дресс Розу, а также о том, как Момоносукэ был разлучен со своим отцом. Услышав о том, как Кандзюро помог Кин’эмону сбежать, Луффи взволнованно объявил, что они тоже должны его спасти. Таузенд Санни вскоре приблизилась к Дресс Розе. thumb|left|210px|Луффи и его группа инкогнито. После высадки группа приступила к следующему этапу своей операции. Луффи подумал об использовании Момоносукэ в форме дракона для полета. Однако, Момоносукэ отказался это сделать. Когда Луффи спросил его, боится ли он высоты, они подрались, пока Кин’эмон не разделил их. Группа разделилась на три команды, и Луффи вместе с Зоро, Санджи, Фрэнки и Кинемоном отправился на Дресс Розу, чтобы уничтожить фабрику и спасти Кандзюро. Исследуя, они увидели вещи, которыми страна славится, включая живые игрушки. Получив маскировку, они остановились в ресторане, чтобы что-нибудь поесть. Там они обнаружили, что некоторые головорезы воспользовались услугами слепого и забрали его деньги в рулетке. Затем человек продемонстрировал свою гравитационную способность, когда бандиты напали на Луффи за то, что он назвал их блефами. Когда мужчина ушёл, Луффи спросил, кто он, только чтобы тот ответил, что им обоим будет лучше, если он не знает. После того, как один из мечей Зоро был украден, он преследовал вора вместе с Санджи и Кин’эмоном на буксире. Луффи попытался следовать за ними ради забавы, но Фрэнки остановил его. Вместо этого они допросили одного из головорезов, который оказался подчинённым Дофламинго, для определения местоположения фабрики SMILE. Бандит утверждал, что ничего не знал об этом. Затем он сказал, что большинство членов команды Дофламинго были в Колизее, где проводился турнир за большой приз. Сначала Луффи подумал, что это мясо, вспоминая свой разговор с Дофламинго, только для того, чтобы головорез сообщил им, что призом на самом деле был бывший Дьявольский плод Эйса. Колизей Корриды 210px|thumb|Луффи побеждает Спартана. Луффи решил побороться за плод, не желая, чтобы его съели. Он предложил фрукты Фрэнки, но тот отказался, не желая терять способность плавать. Хотя первоначальные цели состояли в том, чтобы найти фабрику и Кандзюро, Фрэнки чувствовал, что Луффи заслуживает шанса бороться за плод. Позже Луффи и Фрэнки прибыли в Колизей Корриды, где они встретили одноногого оловянного солдата по имени Одноногий Солдатик. В то время как Фрэнки сказал Луффи, что он может полностью участвовать в турнире, было бы лучше сохранить его личность в секрете. Он чуть не выдал себя, когда чуть не подписал собственное имя, но благодаря Фрэнки, остановившему его, он закончил тем, что вошел как «Люси». Затем, его доставили в зал ожидания, где он встретил всех участников. Один из них Спартан напал на Луффи, думая, что он слабак. К большому удивлению других участников, Луффи легко победил Спартана. Один из сотрудников Колизея собирался дисквалифицировать Луффи. К счастью, вошли Сай и Бу из семьи Цинцзяо и выступили от имени Луффи, сказав, что именно Спартан начал борьбу. Поблагодарив семью Цинцзяо за то, что он спас его от дисквалификации, Луффи узнал, что он был назначен в Блок С. Как только он оказался в комнате подготовки к бою, Луффи взволновался, увидев все доспехи, и решил надеть их, чтобы выглядеть круче. Узнав об ограничении веса Колизея на защитное снаряжение, Луффи поприветствовал Кавендиш, капитан Красивых Пиратов. Луффи случайно назвал ему своё имя, но другие участники подумали, что он неправильно произносит псевдоним «Люси». Затем, Кавендиш рассказывает Луффи о его предыстории, например, как он пришёл, чтобы обидеться на Одиннадцать Сверхновых, но Луффи проигнорировал его в середине разговора. Затем он видит бронзовую статую человека по имени Кирос. Восхищаясь статуей, он встретил гладиатора женского пола по имени Ребекка, который рассказала ему историю Кироса. Затем Луффи видит, что Ребекка решила выиграть Мера Мера но Ми, чтобы победить Дофламинго. После того, как Луффи и Ребекка закончили беседу, был объявлен победитель Блока А, и Луффи был шокирован, увидев, что это Джизус Бёрджесс. Перед началом блока В Луффи взглянул на воинов, побежденных Бёрджессом. Затем к нему подошел Беллами, который сказал ему, что он также посетил Скайпию. Беллами сказал, что его причиной присоединения к турниру был шанс присоединиться к команде Дофламинго. Он продолжал говорить, что у него нет никакого недовольства Луффи, и, что он не будет смеяться над ним снова. Затем, Луффи смотрел Блок Б с Кавендишем. Когда продолжались бои в блоке В, Цинцзяо подошёл к Луффи и спросил его о Гарпе, раскрывая при этом личность Луффи Кавендишу. thumb|250px|left|Луффи и Кавендиш сражаются с разъяр`нным Цинцзяо. Луффи продолжал отрицать свою истинную личность, но Кавендиш выхватил свой меч, готовясь в любом случае атаковать Луффи. Тем не менее, Цинцзяо сделал первый шаг, ударив Луффи ударом головы. Сразу после того, как Луффи уклонился от атаки, Кавендиш попытался заставить Луффи снять фальшивую бороду. Зате, Цинцзяо предпринял ещё одну атаку, но Кавендиш отразил второй удар головой своим мечом. Цинцзяо постоянно нападал на Луффи и Кавендиша с помощью ударов головой, пока Луффи не ударил его в землю. Когда Цинцзяо очень разозлился, Бу и Сай пришли, чтобы остановить его. Пока им удалось успокоить Цинцзяо, Луффи спрятался, повесившись на подоконнике. Луффи продолжал наблюдать за матчем и был свидетелем того, как Бартоломео отразил атаку Хака, которая также повредила руку Хака. Пока он продолжал наблюдать за битвой на арене, ему было интересно, как Бартоломео мог так победить Хака. Затем, он стал свидетелем того, что даже Беллами не мог противостоять странной силе Бартоломео. Затем, он поддержал Беллами, убеждая его отдать всё это. После этого король Элизабелло наконец-то нанёс свой легендарный «Королевский удар», который уничтожил всех оставшихся гладиаторов на арене. Даже Луффи сказал, что это невероятный удар, и он никогда не видел ничего подобного. Прежде чем король был объявлен победителем «Королевской битвы» блока Б, Бартоломео вышел целым и обнаружил, что он съел Бари Бари но Ми и создал барьер, чтобы защитить себя. Затем он победил короля и, к удивлению Луффи, был объявлен победителем блока Б. Когда раненого Беллами выгнали с ринга, он и Луффи провели дружескую беседу и прокомментировали, как изменился другой. Тем временем Бартоломео подслушал, как Беллами называл его Соломенной Шляпой. thumb|230px|Luffy defeats Hajrudin with a single punch. When Block C started, Luffy entered the ring before Cavendish could confront him. When the gong was heard, Luffy was excited to start fighting. As the battle royale went on, Luffy was seen defeating an opponent effortlessly. Some time during the battle royale, Luffy tamed and befriended the Fighting Bull, naming him Ucy. Luffy rode on top of him as he rampaged around the ring. The bull was eventually stopped and crushed by Hajrudin. Luffy then avenged Ucy by eliminating Hajrudin from the competition with a knock-out punch. thumb|270px|left|Luffy and Chinjao clash. Afterwards, Luffy removed Fighting Bull from the fighting area by carrying him over his right shoulder. When he was finished, Luffy entered the fight again only to have his helmet stolen by Jean Ango who heard a rumor that he was Straw Hat Luffy, forcing him to use his cape to hide his identity Jean Ango then threw multiple weapons at him, which Luffy was able to dodge with ease. The weapons aimed at Luffy hit Chinjao instead. Luffy then took back his helmet before Chinjao knocked the bounty hunter out of the ring. Seeing that Chinjao was hell bent on taking his grudge out on him, Luffy decided to fight him head on. Before clashing with Chinjao, he knocked out Sai while Chinjao knocked out Ideo. As the two remaining fighters in the battle royale, Luffy and Chinjao clashed their fists against each other, causing a large wave of Haoshoku Haki to burst throughout the arena After Luffy declared his goal of becoming the Pirate King, Chinjao asked him who taught him Haki and Luffy answered that it was Rayleigh. Chinjao then bursts into tears, mentioning about a treasure he wasn't able to acquire. Luffy told Chinjao to stick to either crying or getting angry and then continued his clash with him. After taking some punches from Chinjao, Luffy struck back with a powerful attack of his own. thumb|250px|Luffy defeats Chinjao and inadvertently restores his pointed head. After recovering, Chinjao began mocking Luffy, telling him that those known as the Worst Generation are greenhorns who don't know anything of the world and saying that his attempts to surpass Roger are laughable. He then enraged Luffy by saying executing Ace was a smart move by the Marines. Luffy then proceeded to launch himself in the air with Gomu Gomu no Rocket using Chinjao as leverage. He then activated Gear Third and launched his Gomu Gomu no Thor Elephant Gun while Chinjao took the attack head on with a headbutt. The two collided, seemingly matched up until Luffy managed to gain the upper hand, which coincidentally restored Chinjao's head to the shape it was before his final battle with Garp. Chinjao was then knocked out and fell down to the arena, splitting it in half with his newly reformed head. Chinjao then sank into the water, unconscious, and Luffy officially won Block C. Luffy stood victorious as the audience cheered for him. After Luffy left the arena, Cavedish thrust his sword at him, but he caught the sword effortlessly and held on to it tightly. Chinjao arrived wanting to thank Luffy for restoring his head but accidentally broke the floor when trying to bow in respect. Luffy ran away from both Cavendish and Chinjao and was saved by Rebecca. He then ran into Burgess, who was communicating with Blackbeard through Den Den Mushi. Luffy declared that he will not allow Ace's power to fall into Blackbeard's hands. At the Gladiator's quarters, Rebecca bought him some food and sat next to him. Some gladiators behind prison bars caught Luffy and after some hesitation, she tried to kill him with her sword. Luffy dodged the attack and pinned her down. Rebecca asked him why he did not seek retribution. Luffy answered that he won't do anything to someone who bought him food. Rebecca then proceeded to tell him about the convict gladiators and how they were imprisoned in the colosseum for opposing Doflamingo. She said that she wanted to win the Mera Mera no Mi in order to be able to protect herself and not have to rely on the Thunder Soldier, who was planning an attack against Doflamingo. Rebecca then explained to Luffy about how the toys are no different from humans, how her mother died and Thunder Soldier was her guardian after her mother's death, which is why he is so important to her. The conversation was interrupted by Gatz announcing that the ring is repaired and Block D is about to commence. When Rebecca entered the arena, the audience booed and jeered at her. Luffy angrily wondered why and one of the convict gladiators informed him that Rebecca is the previous king's granddaughter. Having also been wrongly judged by Chinjao due to his relation to Garp, Luffy responded by saying that Rebecca has nothing to do with her grandfather, which the convict gladiators agreed. When Cavendish stood up for Rebecca and stopped the audience's booing and jeering, Luffy commented that while he still disliked Cavendish, he was not so bad. Новые друзья и План революции thumb|left Bartolomeo guided Luffy to Zoro and Kin'emon, with the former being annoyed at the fact that he wasn't invited to fight in the colosseum. He then informs Luffy that the colosseum is surrounded by Marines, who quickly dismisses the fact besides Kin'emon's shock. They then engage in a conference call with Sanji and Franky's group. Everyone is then brought up to speed on the current situation as they learn about the true situation on Dressrosa. When Franky plead to Luffy to allow him to help the dwarves and toys, Luffy quickly gave his permission to assist with the revolution. Just as the call ends, a battle between Law and Doflamingo which raged across Dressrosa abruptly ended right outside the colosseum with Doflamingo standing above his opponent. Luffy cried out to Law in horror as Doflamingo shot him three times at close range. Luffy then angrily yelled at Doflamingo, who responded by saying that it was his duty to discipline Law. Zoro and Kin'emon rushed to save Law. Zoro was intercepted by Issho, the blind man they encountered earlier and Kin'emon was kicked away by Doflamingo before he could retrieve Law. Luffy tried to help his friends, but realized that the bars in the windows of the colosseum are made of Kairoseki. The entire crew was shocked to be told by Kin'emon that the blind gambler was actually an admiral. Both Doflamingo and Issho float above their opponents using their abilities, taking Law with them and head towards the palace. After the Marines started pursuing Zoro and Kin'emon, Zoro told Luffy to find the exit. As Luffy informed the two swordsmen that Law is still alive, they heard that the Sunny is under attack by the Big Mom Pirates, who are after Caesar Clown. During the commotion, Nami told Luffy that Law tried so hard to keep Caesar and Momonosuke away from Doflamingo and cannot allow them to fall into his hands. Luffy gave Sanji's group permission to head for Zo and also allowed Sanji to counterattack against the Big Mom Pirates. While leaving Franky's group in charge of destroying the SMILE factory, Luffy decided to head to the palace with Zoro and Kin'emon to rescue Law and fight Doflamingo. left|thumb|210px|Luffy reacts upon seeing Sabo after twelve years of thinking he was dead. While looking for an exit out of the colosseum, he found Bartolomeo carrying a wounded Bellamy. Luffy said that he was leaving the tournament since rescuing his friend comes first. Bartolomeo proudly declared that he will get the Mera Mera no Mi for him, but someone interrupted them and declared that the fruit could not be given to Luffy. Luffy then talked to this person and recognized him as his older brother Sabo, whom he believed to be dead. Luffy began crying in happiness and disbelief. Before leaving, Luffy gave Sabo his gladiator costume so he can take his place in the tournament. Luffy later escaped the colosseum and met up with Zoro and Kin'emon. The trio wore disguises to elude the Marines. As they ran away from the colosseum, Luffy was still crying over the revelation that his brother was alive. Luffy, Zoro, and Kin'emon later arrived at the lift that leads to the royal palace alongside the dwarf, Wicca. There, they encountered Viola, who offered to guide them to the palace. After getting acquainted with her and learning about her ties with the Riku Family, Luffy's group was then led to a secret passage. Once inside the passage, Zoro suggested that they use a basket used for lifting supplies and that Luffy should climb up carrying a rock and hang from the chain to act as a counterweight for the basket to move up. Luffy gladly accepted the suggestion. They later arrived at the palace rampart tower. Viola was about to sneak them in, but Luffy went ahead and smashed his way through the gate, much to her chagrin. After Luffy took off his disguise, the group charged in. Once Luffy, Zoro, and Viola reached the Rampart Tower B-1, they were intercepted by Pica. After Viola explained about Pica's Devil Fruit ability, Pica attempted to crush Luffy and his group with the palace walls. They managed to avoid it and Zoro held off Pica while Luffy and Viola rushed on ahead, though they were hampered by Pica's power to create dead ends. They eventually ran into Thunder Solder as he was about to be destroyed by Gladius. Luffy knocked away Gladius with a Jet Stamp and caught the toy soldier. Luffy was about to continue the fight with the officer, but Viola pulled him away, stating that Gladius was too dangerous. Gladius attacked the group, managing to wound Viola which forced Luffy to carry her. Seeing no stairs to advance further up, Luffy jumped out a window and used his leg to stretch to the second floor conveniently outside the Room of Suits. As they overheard Doflamingo trying to get Law to tell him what the Straw Hats' plan was, Luffy asked if he can attack Doflamingo, only to be denied and told to wait by Viola. They later saw Gladius and his men approaching the second floor. Thunder Soldier also spoke to Luffy about his realization that he and his crew were pirates but also commented that it was reassuring that they share the same goal. After Thunder Soldier transformed back into a human, Viola revealed to Luffy about Kyros and everything that happened in Dressrosa. After Kyros decapitated Doflamingo, Luffy grabbed Viola and charged in to save Law. While rushing to Law, Viola gave Luffy the keys to Law's cuffs. Law told Luffy that their alliance already ended, but Luffy ignored him. His rescue of Law was interrupted by Pica's sudden appearance. Luffy was then surprised to see Doflamingo still alive. It was then revealed that the Doflamingo that was decapitated was only a copy. As Kyros attempted to attack the copy again, the real Doflamingo appeared behind Kyros and attempted to behead him with a kick, slicing the palace in the process. Luffy managed to save Kyros from a fatal blow. Doflamingo and his copy then tried to attack both Luffy and Kyros but they jumped out of the way. Luffy retaliated by using Jet Gatling but Doflamingo blocked the attack. His copy then struck Luffy from behind and he followed by giving Luffy a punch to the face, knocking him back. Pica then threw Luffy, Law, Kyros, Viola, and Riku Dold III out of the palace. They watched as Doflamingo initiated his "bird cage" plan, trapping everyone on Dressrosa. Птичья Клетка After Pica relocated the royal palace to the top of the Flower Hill, Doflamingo forced everyone imprisoned into a survival game and put a price on the heads of twelve people. Luffy and his crew were included in Doflamingo's hit list. After reuniting with Zoro, Luffy spoke to Rebecca through Den Den Mushi and informed her that the toy soldier was her father. He told her not to cry and stay close to Usopp, Robin, and Sabo. After declaring that he will defeat Doflamingo and end his game, Luffy grabbed Zoro and Law and pursued Doflamingo. Luffy jumped down from the King's Plateau and they landed in the middle of a crowd of enemies. After a brief scuffle with Senor Pink, Machvise, and Dellinger, the Dressrosa citizens started attacking Luffy and his group. Luffy was about to use Haki but Issho arrived to confront them. Pica then appeared as a massive stone giant, looking for Doflamingo's enemies. Luffy laughed at his voice, making him angry. thumb|250px|Luffy, Zoro, Law, and their new allies are on their way for Doflamingo. Pica then threw a punch which sent Luffy, Zoro, and Law flying to the square in front of the colosseum. They were soon approached by Cavendish, who explained that he had ceased his grudge against Luffy. Cavendish offered to defeat Doflamingo for Luffy, but the Straw Hat captain was adamant about defeating Doflamingo himself. They were then joined by those who also wished to fight Doflamingo: the Chinjao Family, Hajrudin, Elizabello II, Dagama, Abdullah, Jeet, Orlumbus, Ideo, Suleiman, and Blue Gilly. After the allied colosseum fighters fought off the former toys who are after Doflamingo's prize money, Luffy was reunited with Fighting Bull. Luffy and his allies then marched towards the royal palace and began to battle against Pica. When Pica attempted to strike Luffy and his allies, Chinjao and Elizabello II shattered Pica's stone hand, enabling Luffy to move forward. Pica then attacked with his other arm, causing Luffy's allies to fall back. However, Luffy, Zoro, Law, Abullah, Jeet, and Fighting Bull jumped on and climbed on Pica's arm. Pica regrew the arm that was shattered and prepared to attack Luffy again. Luffy responded by shattering Pica's stone head with Grizzly Magnum. Zoro discovered Pica's real body, which appeared in front of Luffy's group. Pica took out his sword and tried to attack the group riding on the Fighting Bull, but Luffy carried the bull and evaded the sword strike. Zoro intercepted Pica when he attempted to strike Luffy again. As the Fighting Bull ran on the stone giant's back, Law revealed to Luffy that the plan to defeat Kaido was a trick to get revenge on Doflamingo for killing Corazon, an former executive officer of the Donquixote Family, Doflamingo's brother, and Law's benefactor. Luffy, Law, Ucy, Abdullah, and Jeet eventually reached the first level of the new King's Plateau. While charging, Luffy repelled the Donquixote Pirates' troops standing in the way. After Luffy saw that the other colosseum fighters went ahead of them, Kelly Funk (while fused with Bobby Funk) appeared seemingly to aid them. Law asked Luffy what to do about his kairoseki handcuffs, but Luffy assured him that things will work out. Kelly then showed them a tunnel that is supposed to go directly to the fourth level. While entering the tunnel, Luffy and Law were shocked to see Abdullah and Jeet fell off. After leaving those two behind, Luffy and Law were contacted by Robin through Den Den Mushi. Robin informed them that she will meet them at the fourth level. Luffy, Law, and Fighting Bull later reached a dead end. While the bull stood on top of a pool of water, a string clone of Doflamingo appeared behind them. The clone attacked Fighting Bull with bullet thread, knocking him unconscious. As the bull collapsed, Law and Luffy fell into the water and became powerless. Before the clone could kill them, Abdullah and Jeet struck the clone from behind, destroying it. After recovering, Luffy punched a hole to the second level with Elephant Gun and carried Law with him as he moved ahead of the allied colosseum fighters. Cavendish approached Luffy and told him that he has a plan. Luffy and Law then rode on Cavendish's horse. During the fray, Kyros managed to hitch a ride on Farul as well. Luffy was happy to see him while Cavendish was displeased. Kyros was shocked when Luffy informed him that Rebecca was heading for the fourth level. Kyros reminded Luffy that Rebecca is on Doflamingo's hit list, but Luffy assured him that one of his crewmates was with her. When the other colosseum fighters banded together, they created an opening for Luffy, Kyros, and Cavendish to go through. As Farul charged towards the third level, Luffy continued to repel any Donquixote Pirates' troops along the way. Luffy, Law, Cavendish, and Kyros then briefly argued over who will be the one to defeat Doflamingo. Once they reached the third level, they found giant toy soldiers standing in their way. One of the toy soldiers bit Farul on the head until Luffy punched it away. With Farul gravely injured, Luffy and his group prepared to battle the toy army. Just then, Robin, Bartolomeo, and Gladius fell from the sky and landed in front of them. Robin and Bartolomeo held back Gladius and the toys to enable Luffy's group to continue towards the fourth level, where Rebecca would be waiting. Bartolomeo used his ability to create a stairway to the fourth level. Luffy thanked him, causing Bartolomeo to shed tears of joy. Kyros went ahead while Cavendish decided to remain on the third level to avenge his horse. As Luffy, while carrying Law, ran up towards to the fourth level, Gladius launched rupture bullets at him. Bartolomeo protected Luffy by jumping into the line of fire. Once Luffy and Law reached the fourth level, Rebecca quickly gave them the key to Law's handcuffs. After removing the handcuffs, Kyros told Luffy and Law to go ahead while he fights Diamante. Luffy then told Rebecca that he was glad that she could see her father again. Rebecca then asked him if he would really defeat Doflamingo, while still calling him "Lucy". Luffy answered that his name is not Lucy and told her his real name. Diamante tried to stop Luffy and Law, but Law teleported himself and Luffy to the palace pool garden. They were then approached by Sugar, who intended to turn them into toys. Just as she got close to them, Usopp sniped at her from the old King's Plateau and made her lose consciousness, saving both Luffy and Law. With Sugar out of the way, Luffy and Law finally reached Doflamingo. Противостояние Дофламинго thumb|left|210px|Luffy hits Doflamingo with Red Hawk. After seeing at how Doflamingo treated Bellamy like trash, Luffy was enraged. Law warned him not to let his emotions get the better of him. Luffy attacked Doflamingo with his foot, but he used Bellamy as a shield. Doflamingo then created another string clone to fight Law while controlling Bellamy to fight Luffy. Bellamy begged Luffy to stop him, but Luffy refused as he considered Bellamy a friend. Luffy then aimed an attack at Law. Law activated Room and used Shambles to switch places with Doflamingo, allowing Luffy to strike him with Red Hawk. Once Doflamingo recovered from Luffy's attack, he stopped Law from attacking Trebol and incapacitated him with Fulbright. He then struck Luffy with a Haki-imbued kick, tied his hands, and then have Bellamy slashed him. When both Luffy and Law are down, Doflamingo mentioned to them his past as a World Noble. Doflamingo then sent his string clone and a controlled Bellamy to confront Luffy, and though Luffy attacked them with Octopus Gatling, the Doflamingo string clone got him from behind and slammed him through the floor into the palace interior. The Doflamingo clone spoke to Luffy about the cruelty of man, confusing Luffy. Luffy eventually managed to defeat the string clone, sending it flying through the roof with Jet Gatling. He then demanded Doflamingo to release Bellamy. Doflamingo decided to set Bellamy free and Luffy asked him to rest. He was about to go help Law, but Bellamy got up on his feet and continued on with the fight, refusing to betray his own principles and prepared to assault Luffy with his new and improved Spring Hopper. Luffy yelled at Bellamy for siding with the man who betrayed him and said it wasn't worth fighting, but Bellamy ignored him and drove into Luffy using Spring Hopper, punching him with a Haki-imbued fist and causing Luffy to cough up blood. thumb|210px|Luffy defeats Bellamy with one blow. In spite of Luffy's pleas to not fight, Bellamy refused to back down and Luffy eventually decided to finish their fight, knocking out Bellamy in the same manner as he did at Jaya. Luffy then yelled out Doflamingo's name in anguish. Luffy then returned to the palace rooftops and resumed his battle with Doflamingo. As they clashed, Luffy stumbled upon Law's body, which was covered in blood. When Luffy tried to speak to Law, he was unresponsive and Doflamingo stated that he was dead. Luffy refused to believe Doflamingo, who proceed to taunt Luffy by mocking Law's last words, stating he claimed that the Straw Hats could create miracles. Luffy screamed out in rage as Doflamingo prepared to end his game. Doflamingo then informed Luffy that his Birdcage is shrinking and in about one hour, it will destroy everything in Dressrosa. Luffy declared that he will stop it by defeating Doflamingo. As Luffy charged at his opponent, Law suddenly appeared in front of the latter and used Gamma Knife to damage Doflamingo's internal organs. Doflamingo grabbed onto Law's face, but Luffy kicked him away with Jet Stamp. As Doflamingo lied injured at Law's feet, Trebol attempted to attack Law only to be kicked away by Luffy. Law used Counter Shock on Doflamingo and collapsed from exhaustion. However, Doflamingo stood back up, revealing that he can use his string powers to fix his internal injuries. Doflamingo attempted to stomp on Law's head, but Luffy quickly intervened. Doflamingo and Luffy battled intensely using Busoshoku and Haoshoku Haki. Though Luffy's first attacks were blocked, he managed to exploit an opening and punch Doflamingo repeatedly, ending with Gomu Gomu no Eagle Bazooka. However, Doflamingo evaded the Eagle Bazooka and kicked Luffy using Athlete's Thread, sending Luffy crashing into the ground, right into Trebol's trap. Trebol held Luffy down so that Doflamingo could finish off Law once and for all. Luffy got mad at the executive and attempted to hit him with a Busoshoku Haki-imbued fist. However, the attack had no effect, despite Luffy thinking Trebol was a Logia. Law then told Luffy to stop attacking Trebol, and Trebol left a trapped Luffy to go to Law. Luffy witnessed Law wounding Trebol and was caught in the explosion Trebol created. thumb|210px|left|Luffy saves Law from Trebol's explosion. However, Luffy managed to escape the explosion and carried Law with him. Luffy then threw Law down towards Robin and her group on the Flower Field, telling them to help Law. Not willing to let Law get away, Doflamingo shot at Robin with Tamaito, despite Luffy kicking him with Gomu Gomu no Hawk Whip. However, Doflamingo's bullet was deflected by Cavendish. Luffy then told him to take Law and the others out of the Flower Field. Cavendish initially refused, but Luffy told him that he entrusted their lives to him, making Cavendish think that Luffy was his fan. Luffy then resumed his battle against Doflamingo, and hit the Shichibukai with Busoshoku Haki-imbued fists, sending him flying off the roof. However, Doflamingo laughed it off, saying that Luffy's attacks were quick but lacked power. He then attacked Luffy with Overheat, sending Luffy flying. Doflamingo mentioned to Luffy how he had followed the young pirate's career before kicking Luffy into the palace wall, causing a large chunk of it to fall away. However, Luffy quickly got back up and continued fighting, attacking with Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum. Doflamingo easily avoided his attack and exploited the opening it left, kicking Luffy into the ground. Doflamingo then taunted Luffy about the shrinking Birdcage and how it would kill all his friends, all because the Straw Hats stepped foot on Dressrosa. Luffy became enraged at Doflamingo for hurting his friends and prepared to activate Gear Fourth. thumb|Luffy using Gear Fourth|250px Luffy activated Busoshoku Haki in his left arm and blew into it, inflating the muscles and exponentially increasing his arm's size. He continued blowing until Boundman was activated. In this form, Luffy's entire torso became massive and he could only bounce, not stand. Doflamingo mocked his form, but Luffy revealed that he had subdued beasts with this form. Luffy then sunk his arm into his body and hit Doflamingo with Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun, which sent Doflamingo flying far away into the streets. Luffy then sunk his legs into his body and flew toward Doflamingo. With precision, Luffy speedily maneuvered behind Doflamingo and dropkicked the Shichibukai using Gomu Gomu no Rhino Schneider, sending Doflamingo crashing through several buildings. An enraged Doflamingo then flew up to the sky and Luffy rose to meet him, attacking Doflamingo with Gomu Gomu no Culverin Cannon. However, Doflamingo managed to avoid the attack and kicked Luffy with Athlete. However, Luffy's rubber managed to absorb the blunt attack despite being covered in Busoshoku Haki, and Luffy shook Doflamingo off. Luffy then used Culverin Cannon again, but this time he changed its direction several times to follow Doflamingo, and eventually succeeded in punching Doflamingo in the face. После поражения Дофламинго Сага Ёнко Арка Серебряного рудника Золотое сердце One Piece Фильм: Gold Эпизод 0 One Piece Фильм: Gold Арка Дзо Встреча с Племенем Минков Откровение и новый альянс Путешествие к Пирожному острову Арка Сверхновых Дозорных Арка Пирожного острова Прибытие в Тотто Лэнд Опасность Леса Соблазнов Отказ Санджи и возмездие Биг Мам Свадьба Бегство от Биг Мам Битва с Катакури Побег из Тотто Лэнда Одиночная арка Путешествие в Страну Вано Арка Страны Вано Приключения в разорённых землях Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Monkey D. Luffy/History/During and After the Timeskip Категория:Подразделы персонажей